


再会于雨中

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: 一个第五星历魔大战背景的黑白魔故事。捏造有，脑补有。
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. 山脉

**Author's Note:**

> 终于开写了总之慢慢在这里囤囤稿再发！不公开发布可能这辈子都不会写长篇。  
> 虽然尽我所能地翻了第五星历相关的资料，但一定还会有力不能及的BUG，提前抱歉。

傍晚时阵雨停歇了。木制货车内被闷热天气和淅淅沥沥的雨扰得沉默的气氛似乎也松快了些，但仍没有人说话。谢伊看见和他同行的六位白魔法师各自静坐着，仿佛在无限城的礼堂中冥想般坐在摇晃的货车上。遮蓬为了通风半开着，地上一片被雨丝濡湿的痕迹。他不动声色地望着那一小片不断后退的风景，大地女神在亚菲姆地区的土地上也仁慈地施以生机，被雨梳洗过的草尖泛着可爱的新绿。

货车转了个弯，沿着前人踏出的道路前进。丰茂的树林后露出一片不自然的三角形——突兀地在暮色中劈出一角，工整得仿佛并非人造而是神迹。白魔法师对此早已耳闻，但亲眼看见玛哈城内的金字塔还是让他心惊：无限城中是不可能出现这样仿佛亵渎自然般古怪的建筑的。

“诸位，已经能看见玛哈了。”

他回头向车内的众人报告，果然正襟危坐的法师们此时骚动起来，纷纷起身凑近车尾。谢伊将遮蓬全部拉开，天光涌进昏暗的车内，连着雨后潮湿的气味。“这是异邦的气味”，不知为何，风带来的气息似乎为谢伊强化了这种印象，尽管他也无法说清与黑衣森林的雨后有何明确的区别。

众人一开始看不真切，但马上找到了那在树顶时隐时现的金字塔尖——因为它实在与周遭格格不入。镜面般的塔身倒映着天空，悬浮的塔尖下发光的球形物体如同邪眼。他们中间最年长的白魔法师开口：“离玛哈已经不远了。我们这次只需趁卖掉石器的间隙，多从玛哈城内收集情报便可。不过我们的活动范围仅限外来行商密布的城门附近，那座大金字塔是无论如何接近不了的。”谢伊知道他已经多次担任过这些刺探的工作，虽然并没能收集到有用的情报，无非是些“从市场富集的物资来看玛哈掠夺了被吞并的小国”之类对战事无关紧要的内容。尽管如此，他们身着粗糙耐用的麻布服饰扮作商人，与城内按阶级穿着不同法袍的魔法师相比过于显眼，恐怕也只能以旅行商人的身份打探。

前辈的经验之谈稍微缓解了众人的不安。谢伊望着占据了车厢内主要空间的石器——“魔具”，他们将以这个名义兜售这些无限城的工匠雕刻的瓶瓶罐罐。陶土制的大小器皿上画了南洋风格的花纹。

谢伊感到有些疲倦，尽管他正式成为白魔法师已经有数十年了——他称得上那些幼年就展露出明显魔法天赋的聪慧者之一。但年轻人能成为白魔法师会的要员的可能性微乎其微，何况他对元灵的存在不那么敏感。尽管深知森林深处存在着令人敬畏的意志，他却一次都没有像那些受到祝福的白魔法师那样做出预言或“听到声音”。

因此，他被安排进间谍任务中也无可厚非。他对功利无甚追求，能在白魔法的修炼之余学习玛哈语也不失为一种调节。长途跋涉的疲倦消磨了他对敌国或好或坏的想象，他靠在木板上，任凭疾驶的货车将他带往陌生的国度。与无限城不相上下的厚重城墙与高耸的回廊展露在白魔法师们眼前。谢伊想，这就是玛哈。阿巴拉提亚山脉淡薄的暮影笼罩着这座城市，河水中灯火和夕阳的余晖共同曼舞。加上他耳中若有若无的，和记忆中有些许差别的虫声鸟鸣，似乎与传闻中妖异遍布的罪恶之城大相径庭。这些思绪当然被他以受人尊崇的法师应有的平静表情掩于心间，何况这份砖瓦整齐的繁荣表象不过是以侵略和吞并换来的而已。他看见两位同行者微微皱眉，并不待见所见之物。

虽然夜幕将至，城门前仍有几队拉拉菲尔族的商人在接受检查。他们也许要先在城内度过一晚？谢伊盘算着，这倒不失为刺探的好机会。他听见商团的翻译官正用玛哈语大声介绍着货物：来自近东的香料、花卉、蜘蛛……谢伊在听到“蜘蛛”时感到有些恶心，但这确实是玛哈人会需要的东西，他想。

按照计划，由年长者出面向城关的魔法师说明来历：他们是来自南方的商人，希望在玛哈售卖可用作魔具的罐子。检查的魔法师走到车前，掀开遮帘扫了一眼：“……种类挺多的呢。进去吧。”

货车被城门的阴影缓缓吞噬。谢伊所见的是一座超乎想象的宏伟城池，建筑表面诡异的花纹螭蟠虬结，夜色中如同罪恶之花的脉络。一个玛哈人将他们引入屋内，货车则由另一人拉走。玛哈人搜了他们的身，询问姓名和来历。他们没有携带武器，像练习时那样用玛哈语报出假名。他们用的羽毛笔和墨水看起来和无限城的没什么区别，白魔法师随意地想。

排在他们前面的拉拉菲尔商人们从另一扇门离开了。随后，被看守关上了那扇刻着浮雕的木门。谢伊感到隐约的不安，他善于观察的同伴们显然也察觉到了这点。

玛哈的魔法师们并不多言，只是手持法杖将他们包围起来。先前询问白魔法师姓名的玛哈人此时抬眼和他淡漠地对视了一秒，把刚在表格上盖过的印章收进抽屉，合上印泥。这动作无声地暗示了检查工作的结束。

年长的白魔法师冷静地开口：“诸位魔法师大人，是否有些误会呢？”但那些遮住半边眼睛的魔法师只是自虚空中召来了他们忠实的仆从——谢伊想象中，召唤妖异应该有与这种邪恶相衬的巨大声响，但那些东西仿佛是自夜色的井中汩汩涌出的黑水，畸形的躯体悄无声息地浮现。谢伊与妖异最近的接触不过是治疗它们在无限城的士兵身上留下的狰狞创口，如今亲眼看到，才必须承认妖异的模样比插图恶心百倍。

首领还在镇静但徒劳地用玛哈语辩解些什么。谢伊觉得自己发冷的身体中装了个不合时宜地飞速观察着的大脑：恶魔的尖爪挥向同伴，昏暗中他看不见血，某位年轻人的尖叫声，有人开始痛骂狡猾的魔法师，白魔法的咏唱词……他恍然间看到某位提着油灯的随从的眼睛，隔着妖异漆黑的羽翼，那人的脸上似乎带了一点隔岸观火的笑意。

下一秒，他陷入虚无的黑暗。


	2. 容器

02-容器

黑魔法师起得很早，他习惯在工作开始前先处理生活中更重要的事情，比如给他的老师回信。然而今天他刚刚拧开附魔药水的瓶盖，一阵恼人的敲门声就闯入耳中。他不悦地把施过加密魔法的墨水和信纸放回抽屉，给他厌烦的客人们开门。

来者果然是黑魔法师会的家伙。这些黑袍笔挺得如铁板般令人恶心的家伙自他还在学习黑魔法时就对他关爱有加，只不过彼时还有同学的情分，现在则以官僚的名义明目张胆地找他麻烦。

“贵安。衣领的花边烫得不错，用裁缝的身体召唤妖异了吗？”黑魔法师看见他们牵着一个头套麻袋的人，那人的手被捆住，身上穿着的破布衣服活像从尸体上扒下来的，不用说也知道又拉来了哪儿的俘虏。

被他讥讽的人也不生气，甚至颇得意地挠了挠雪白的领巾：“早上好。能力出众的博伊尔大人，虽然您不愿正式加入黑魔法师会为国效力，但作为一名使用黑魔法的玛哈之民，我们还是期待您能为国家分担应该的工作。”

“我未曾想过伟大的祖国还会缺拷问俘虏的地方，”被称作博伊尔的黑魔法师撇撇嘴，“乃至要将我的私人住宅划为屠宰场。”

“啊，这可不是俘虏。是议会决定用来实验新药品的素材。谁能想到无限城居然蠢到几次三番送魔法师来当间谍呢。”男人本想把素材直接拉到黑魔法师面前，又想到自己新置办的手套，示意身后的人拽拽那根绳子。仆从会意。

“所以？我不记得我要求过这样的素材吧。”

男人冷笑：“还不是因为安排给你的任务迟迟没有进展。好在其他天赋过人的魔法师们交出了样本，你只要把它们用在这家伙身上，老老实实记下他的反应就行了。”仆从又向他展示了一个装满各色药品的匣子，琳琅满目的标签仿佛要向他兜售炼金药的小贩。

还真有人愿意为了一点名声挤破头地研究毒药。黑魔法师想。男人见他不语，洋洋得意地让仆从扯开实验品的头套，随意选了一瓶药水给他灌下去。黑魔法师看到那人蒙着布条的脸上泥土般剥落的干涸血迹时皱了皱眉。

“为了防止仁慈的博伊尔大人下不去手，我就先替您代劳了。请您务必在七日内向黑魔法师会递交详细的实验报告。”男人的仆从把药水箱和一打崭新的信纸一并放在他门前，适时得好像一场事先排练的戏剧。

“哦对了，如果这东西能活到实验结束，您要拿来当召唤妖异的容器还是别的都随便！难得有魔法资质的素材，可别浪费玛哈的资源！”

黑魔法师厌恶地关上了门。

他不是没被安排过这些差事。那些被侵略的小国抓来的平民送来时大都半死不活了，他们只是享受把死老鼠丢进他屋里的低级乐趣。但白魔法师他是第一次见。那人因为赤足而在砖石路上磨得鲜血淋漓的脚好像不适应地毯的触感，一进屋就踉跄地摔在地上。

博伊尔知道那人早就虚弱得无力反抗，就蹲下来解他眼上的白布和手上的绳子。虽然不知道会不会死，他拉开那块脏兮兮的蒙眼布，底下露出一双惊惧的眼睛。

“喂，你还好吗？”

对方张了张嘴，想回答他。然而这个动作马上被口中涌出的鲜血打断，好像他的声音全被撕成暗红的蛛丝，从龟裂的唇边嘶哑地垂落，粘稠地挂在衣襟和地毯上。黑魔法师下意识地用衣袖去堵，马上隔着布料感到了血液的温热。生命消散的温度总让他心惊，他定定神，想到去翻刚才白魔法师被灌的药剂瓶子。

说是药品，其实与治病无关，而是对魔法师用的抑制魔力的毒药。玛哈人从情报商那里买到无限城正在研究这种药水的消息，又从各地征来了一批珍稀素材，四处安排国内的魔法师进行开发。黑魔法师找到那个空瓶，不出所料标签上耀武扬威地标明了配方：珍稀的蝴蝶鳞粉、魔物的肉、水银、植物和动物的分泌液。黑魔法师嗤笑，这种东西喝下去，是不是魔法师都会毙命。

他照着配方可能造成的症状反推，用手头的材料调了解毒药。他有点心急，把带着余温和未滤清的残渣的药水给白魔法师灌了下去。对方微张着嘴，全身绣线似的血迹让他像座惨遭雨水腐蚀的石像。

黑魔法师看看自己的衣袖和地毯，心想这家伙最好别这么死了。


	3. 反叛

03-反叛

白魔法师醒来时，看见黑暗中有一角暖光。他费力地把目光挪向光源，看见一个黑色的影子，烛光在那人轮廓上涂了一圈，让他看上去像个漆黑的发光体。白魔法师努力不发出响动地观察那人——正在读一本看不清内容的书。但可惜他虚弱的身体和胀痛的头脑不允许他精密地做出想象中的动作，床板发出一阵刺耳的吱呀声。

黑魔法师回过头，他比白魔法师想象的更矮小些，或许是那身咒袍给人高大的印象。他出人意料的年轻，看脸庞与白魔法师差不多，见白魔法师醒来，他合上那本厚重的书。

“ _啊，你没死。_ ”白魔法师听不出对方的语气是高兴还是遗憾，他警惕地盯着不断靠近的对方，明白自己除了一条薄薄的毯子和衣物外并无任何可遮蔽的东西，更不必说幻杖。他猜自己昏睡了很久，四肢前所未有的无力，好像一团雾气郁结在身体里。

黑魔法师凑近他——白魔法师能感到对方身上的强大魔力，像暴雨来临前沉沉地堆积在天穹中的乌云。训练有素的魔法师之间总有如此感应的能力，黑魔法师打量着白魔法师：“ _你的魔力变得好微弱。_ ”坐在床上的人只是警惕地注视着他，像被盯上的草食动物在盘算逃跑的路线。

黑魔法师刚想回忆自己生疏的无限城语，就听见白魔法师回答：“ _你最好还是杀了我。_ ”他的玛哈语说得不错，黑魔法师想，只是声音哑得像生锈的弦。

他不打算告诉白魔法师自己一天天给他喂解药和营养剂的事，过多的示好反而令人生疑，他问：“ _为什么？_ ”

“ _我不会告诉你任何有关无限城的事的。_ ”白魔法师的脸色冷得像灰白的城墙。尽管他想象不出黑魔法师可能用什么样的方式刑讯逼供，坚硬的自尊还是固执地撑起这具昏昏沉沉的身体，艰难地缝补起所有可能示弱的地方：“ _怎么，黑魔法师大人不敢背负杀人者的罪名吗？_ ”

“ _我不会逼问你。虽然我的确想知道关于你故乡的事情……_ ”黑魔法师从白魔法师的眼神中读出，自己的智力遭到了久违的纯粹鄙夷，仿佛魔法学院的老师面对连火炎都放不好的愚蠢学生的无言。

“ _那你就该快动手。然后你就会明白我说的是真的。_ ”白魔法师无法理解眼前男人苦恼的笑容。他知道让人最快开口的方式：痛苦或诱惑。这玛哈人想的应该是第二种，白魔法师想，这也就解释了自己为何能活着醒来。在监牢中被强行换上的破烂囚服换成了干净的睡衣，妖异和人留下的伤口也只剩细长的血痂，甚至盖了一层药膏，药草的气息姗姗来迟。他想到眼前的黑魔法师给自己擦拭伤口的情形，一种被窥探乃至冒犯的感觉涌上心头，又因为时过境迁而化成了无用的愤怒。

黑魔法师说：“ _我觉得你我之间——玛哈和无限城之间可以有仇恨之外的关系。_ ”他说这话时带有与年龄不符的天真。白魔法师一时不知如何解读他眼神中近乎孩子的一厢情愿的热切与期待，好像这句话在他心里小心翼翼地埋藏了很久，而白魔法师是他第一个能够吐露的人。他想嘲笑说，搞好和一个俘虏的关系未免和两国间的和平差得太远，更何况他只是无限城用之即弃的一个默默无闻的魔法师，哪怕加上全部同伴的性命都不值得派遣一个调查队。

但他没这么说。他盯着黑魔法师衣襟上繁复的刺绣花纹，代表着邪术、禁忌、妖异的纹样，和他的眼睛一起被摇曳的烛火映得发亮。这家伙是个玛哈的叛徒，一个妄图祈求和平的人，白魔法师想。他在无限城接触的都是那些比他更虔诚的信仰者，即使今朝死在玛哈也不会埋怨白魔法师会号令的人。他不知道怎么和反叛者接触，就像对着一本摊开的黑魔法书一样束手无策。

但这个黑魔法师身上一定有可利用的东西，白魔法师想，至少我可以暂时活下去。于是他未对黑魔法师的宣言置评什么。黑魔法师犹豫了一瞬，说：“ _我叫博伊尔。_ ”

白魔法师想了想，回答：“ _谢伊。_ ”

“ _这是你的假名吗？……算了，这不重要。_ ”黑魔法师自顾自地回过头去，收起桌上的书籍，“ _你玛哈语说得很好。_ ”

黑魔法师离开后，白魔法师才注意到这原来是一间地下室改制的书房，只有通往楼上的大门上有一扇小小的窗。书籍散乱地堆在架子上和地上，似乎他的床是挪开这些东西才放进来的。相比之下其他地方显得更为整洁，画了魔纹的图纸钉在书架的侧面，烛光照不到的地方似乎也是一排排的咒术书。他谨慎地把脚挪到地上，震惊于自己竟然会因为平地的触感头晕目眩，准备起身好好看看——

黑魔法师又回来了，端着一杯水，见他准备下床的模样也不意外，把水杯递给他：“ _喝吧，谢伊先生。_ ”

“ _你可以省掉敬称。_ ”清凉的水滑过食道时白魔法师才想到应该怀疑水中有没有下毒，但喉间几乎让发音都艰难的焦灼让他大意地接过了水杯。即使这是让人说真话的炼金药，他想，我也确实不知道与无限城的机密有关的事情。

黑魔法师扔给他一根树枝，他仔细看才发现经过了粗糙的附魔处理，尖端垂挂着几颗用于传导以太的廉价宝石。一支粗制滥造的幻杖，连刚开始学白魔法的小孩都不屑用。白魔法师不解地看着对方。

“ _试试看，你还能不能用魔法。虽然简陋了些。_ ”

虽然不知道这样提供武器的行为是出于何种目的，白魔法师还是照做了。然而魔力并未像以前那样集中于杖尖，更不用说借用自然中的以太，他知道这不是因为媒介简陋的关系，仿佛原本流动在他体内的魔力全都如被野兽尸体污染的河道般腐烂淤积了。白魔法师再努力表现得沉着也终于乱了阵脚，无论是高级的治愈魔法还是低级法术他都无法使用。只有无法被称为法师的普通人稍加训练也能学会的简单术式能在杖尖艰难地凝聚一丝微光。

“ _看来黑魔法师会的人做的对魔法师毒药还是有点效果。_ ”黑魔法师打量着白魔法师，对方显然对自己身体的状况难以置信，还在徒劳地尝试使用白魔法，“ _不过也省得我思考怎么让你安全地待在这里。_ ”他本以为白魔法师可能还能使用一些魔法，没想到已经被削弱到了毫无魔法天分的普通人的水平。同为魔法师，他不免有些同情这位异邦来客的遭遇，然而他也清楚自己并不适合多说什么，只能捡起被白魔法师颤抖的手打翻在地的水杯，为他关上地下室的门：“ _……那我明天再来，谢伊_ 。”


	4. 烛泪

04-烛泪

第二天黑魔法师果然如他所言的那样又来到白魔法师居住的地下室，带着一盘面包和奶酪组成的点心。白魔法师坐在床上，颜色浅淡的眼睛无言地注视着来人，像一尊安静的石像。黑魔法师也不去问他感觉怎样，他知道，没有在失去能力后还能感觉不错的魔法师。他把托盘放在床边，注意到白魔法师胸前的衣襟上多了几条干涸的血渍。

黑魔法师带走了桌上的几本书，白魔法师猜这地下室本不是他工作的地方，他只是为了监视自己何时醒来才临时挪到这里来。黑魔法师比他想象的讲究礼仪，至少没有留在房内盯着他进食。他不知道过了多久，或许到了傍晚或深夜，黑魔法师又来把餐盘收走。这次留下了一个陶罐。

“药膏。”

白魔法师这才意识到对方不知何时发现了自己身上新添的伤口——他在一次次徒劳的尝试中因愤怒和崩溃而留下的，亵渎生命的自残痕迹。至少他没有再说什么，白魔法师想，好像他相信我一定会使用这罐药膏一样。黑魔法师又看了他一眼，关上了地下室的门，提灯的光渐行渐远。

那扇门是魔法封印的，就像书架上那些咒术书的封面一样。如果是以前白魔法师或许至少能明白是什么样的加密术式，而现在他就像那些无意触怒了森林的意志而遭到惩罚的凡人一样，只能单纯地感到自己无论如何也推不开这扇单薄的木门。

至少我还活着，尽管不知道这是否也是玛哈人狡诈计谋的一环。白魔法师疲倦地想，闻出黑魔法师给的药膏是先前自己身上涂抹的同一种，有几种熟悉的黑衣森林的草药的清凉气息，更多的是不知名的兽角和香料的甜腻味道。他现在已经无法用治疗魔法治愈身上的伤口，只能用原始的方式等待身体自行修复。

他想到无限城，似乎离开故乡也仅仅是一个多月前的事情。然而时间和距离已经在他脑中模糊起来，他试图回忆交错掩映的古木间沉寂的白色城市中发生的某件鲜明的事，然而古都中的人都在影影绰绰的雾气中融化了面目，只是一些装饰般与砖墙同色的白色剪影。他和其他白魔法师间的关系就像一棵树和其他树的关系——分享同一片土地的恩惠，从相同的传统中汲取养分，但无论地下的根系如何接近，树冠间总是矜持地留出互不干涉的空隙。

此刻他唯一怀念的竟然是少年时雕刻恶魔砖块的经历。把粗糙的无限城石材打磨成细腻洁白的方块，用血和魔法赋予它生命，尽管只是普通人都能打碎的低级使魔，但他的愉快并非来自于创造物的威力，而是彻彻底底，从诞生到毁灭，拥有某物的感受。长大的他并未成为制作魔法石像的一员，只有一次，雕刻恶魔墙的人手不足，他被分配过去，再次用自己的鲜血在与少年时截然不同的巨大白墙上书写祈祷和守护的咒文。“魔法师的血”这个概念刺破了关于故乡的忧伤感怀，白魔法师下意识地摩挲手掌，不知流淌其中的血是否还有被如此冠名的资格。

即使有机会逃出去，白魔法师苦恼地想，亚菲姆地区距离黑衣森林路途遥远，他此刻缺乏物资，身无分文，甚至可能走不出玛哈城就丢了性命。

连那位黑魔法师都不似把他当作一个威胁。白魔法师回想了对方的姓名，他没有说姓氏，因而也无从推断他是否是玛哈某个魔法师家族的后裔。

但白魔法师能对黑魔法师下第一个简单的结论：他是个安静的人。在他不知昼夜地度过的每一天，楼上几乎不会传来任何声音，仿佛住着一位穿梭自如的鬼魂。极其偶尔地，会有窃窃私语声。但白魔法师又从未听见大门开关或招待来客的响动。当他以为黑魔法师不在家时，门闩就会发出轻轻的一声响，标志着施术者的来访。来人也不多言，只清理更换一些必要物资，好像白魔法师刚醒来时的那段对话已经是他们之间最长的交谈。

这天黑魔法师放下餐盘后破天荒地问：“味道怎么样？”白魔法师本想等他走后再用餐，见状只能当着他的面撕了一块沾着面粉的面包放入口中：“有点咸。”

黑魔法师点点头，看来传闻中无限城的饮食都清淡无味是真的，见白魔法师今天似乎情绪平稳，他继续问：“我想你可以再试试使用魔法。药效不是永久性的。”但依体质不同，也可能需要数年累月，甚至一生都不能回到原状。

“你为什么这么执着于让我恢复魔力？”

“因为只有这样你才是完整的。”

他说得真诚，即使白魔法师再想质问其中奸诈的动机也无从入手，只好把餐盘推到一边，拿起那柄简陋的幻杖——黑魔法师一直没拿走它，但白魔法师也抗拒去碰。出乎意料的是体内以太的流动顺畅了不少，虽然放出的术式仅仅是学艺不精甚至糟糕的模样，但和数天前令人绝望的情形相比，此刻杖尖凝聚的小小光芒还是让白魔法师心生一丝喜悦。

这就是白魔法。黑魔法师想，像日光洗去了金色的温暖，只余纯粹的白。他一直好奇为何无限城人将自己发现的魔法称为净化的神圣力量，如今近距离亲眼观察才明白那确实具有洗刷一切的毋庸置疑的庄严。他想之前对治愈之力先入为主的柔和想象还是有些偏颇，眼前的光芒具有与黑魔法截然相反但同样令人生畏的压迫感，好像一切色彩都会在这片光芒中溶解消失，重归同一种秩序，而手持这裁判之权的白魔法师显得悲悯又无情，好像他会对敌人施以一视同仁的慈悲，将他们送归七天的怀抱。

黑魔法师说得淡然：“你可以试试打开门。”

白魔法师看了他一眼，想说什么但最终还是起身，将手放到刻印符文的门上。出乎意料的是，门锁像是回应他的动作般轻轻一响，随后开了一条缝。他推开门，外面如他所想的那样，是一条狭窄的走廊，连着通往一层的楼梯。

“门锁会回应具有强大魔力的魔法师。”黑魔法师解释，“这是我父母设下的机关。最开始只需要微弱的魔力，但要求会逐日增高，最后就成了现在这样。”

“你……”白魔法师听出弦外之音。为什么房屋中会特意建造一间不提高魔力就无法出去的地下室呢，联想到房间深处那些蒙尘的陈旧书籍，白魔法师能想象到黑魔法师接受的是什么样的教育。他被自己的父母关在这个地方过吗？白魔法师想，最终还是没问出口。他知道玛哈多的是追求破坏之力的疯子。

“没错，我的父母只是看上了彼此的血统才会联姻。”黑魔法师将他引上楼，“所以我理应，也必须有强大的魔力。”原来现在是白天，眩目的日光刺得白魔法师眯起眼睛。

“他们人呢？”

“早就去世了。”黑魔法师不置可否，“妖异反噬，或者有人蓄意让妖异反噬。”

白魔法师并不奇怪黑魔法师毫不悲伤的表情。尽管他不是魔法师家族的后裔，而是一个平民家庭中的意外，但白魔法师会过早地接走了他，他几乎不记得父母的面容。

“那你呢？”黑魔法师问，“不会无限城的魔法师都生长在健全的家庭中吧。”

白魔法师也没生气：“……我猜他们即使还认得出我，也只会喊我‘法师大人’。”


	5. 诅咒

白魔法师环视一楼，与地下室相比，一楼要整洁不少，甚至与白魔法师会窗明几净的大堂有几分相似。打了蜡的地板倒映着雕花窗户的形状，颜色优雅的丝绒窗帘垂落的弧度犹如画框，将窗外修剪整齐的庭院框成一幅精致的画。要打理将宅邸打理得如此无微不至一定需要人手，白魔法师疑惑于自己在地下室听见的整日整日的寂静。但屋内也没有他人居住的迹象。

唯一格格不入的是以书桌为中心向四周延伸的杂乱，喝了一半的茶搁在托碟上，书籍的侧面密密麻麻地伸出刺一样的标签。在一堆叠起的厚重书籍上，白魔法师看到了一个颇为眼熟的盒子。

他在昏迷前见过这东西，然而想不真切。黑魔法师看出他的心思，解释说：“黑魔法师会的人给你喝的毒药就是这里面的一种。”他指指整齐地盛放着药瓶的方格间空着的一格。

白魔法师警惕地看着他。

“放心，我没打算让你喝剩下的东西。”

白魔法师走近书桌，看到桌上摊着写得密密麻麻的羊皮纸。那上面的玛哈语和无限城教授的写法上有些不同，错落有致的花体字透露着主人的良好教养，然而又写得张扬，像故意以美观有余而实用不足的字母给读者添堵。白魔法师费了些力才认出原来是各类毒药的效果，按序号写明了毒性发作的时间，观察到的反应等。

“你拿我的同伴做实验了吗。”  
“没有。”黑魔法师耸肩，“他们没你那么好运，八成送到别人那里了。现在已经下七狱了吧。”

“好运”一词微妙地激怒了白魔法师，他继续阅读纸上的实验报告，不由感叹黑魔法师果真是个强到令人有些毛骨悚然的人，至少从他自认丰富的草药学知识来看，这份报告写得并无可供指摘之处。若不是黑魔法师在他面前信誓旦旦地保证没在活人身上用药，各个药剂瓶也完美保持着密封的样子，他绝不会相信这是一纸凭空编造的文件。

至少他是真的不愿伤害自己，或是其他无限城人。白魔法师想，如此费劲心机地把我藏匿在此的目的究竟是什么呢？然而黑魔法师的表情如同包围玛哈城的庄严城墙般纹丝不动，似乎是意识到自己刚才的话不太好听，他转移话题道：“……不如喝点茶。”在白魔法师回答之前，他便摇了摇桌上的银铃。

……这栋宅邸里还有别人吗。

白魔法师思忖着，一回头，对上冥鬼之眼身上有且仅有的一只眼睛。被使唤的妖异没有理会吓到往后退了一步的客人，把沏好的茶放在书桌上，又悄无声息地离开了。

黑魔法师觉得好笑：“不然你以为会是什么？再怎么说我也是玛哈的魔法师，役使妖异还是最基本的。”

“不。我没想到会这么……寻常。”白魔法师忍住思考那会飞的眼球原本来自什么动物的冲动，尽量平静地取起茶杯喝了一口。普普通通，温度刚好的茶。

“妖异比人类便宜多了，只要一点媒介和魔力就能随便使唤。”黑魔法师端起茶杯，“也不必开口解释就能明白我的要求，飞行型连地毯都不会弄脏。”

这终于解释了为何他在地下室听不见一点动静。原来在一墙之隔的楼上忙碌的是一群妖异。白魔法师还记得那天夜里袭击而来的丑陋怪物，难以想象它们温顺地做家务活的样子。

“好喝吗？”黑魔法师偏头看着他，也喝了一口茶，“那只是用厨师的眼睛召唤。”

看到白魔法师不动声色地把茶杯放回茶碟，黑魔法师终于笑出声：“不，只是动物的眼睛而已。”见白魔法师仍保持着令人尊敬的沉默，他也不再开玩笑，伏案继续今天的工作。然而书桌另一端传来的眼神实在令人分心，黑魔法师抬头：“你随便可以找本书读。”

白魔法师随手拿了一本雕花封面的厚重书籍，封面上刻着鲜红的蔷薇，唯一令人不适的是花芯画成了眼球的形状，他试着解开书侧的扣子，发现无法打开。这下黑魔法师发现盯着自己的眼神显然带上了怒火。

“抱歉，那本只有我能打开。”黑魔法师想，这回并不是故意的捉弄，“其他都可以。晚上我让使魔往地下室送一盏灯吧。”

白魔法师辨认书脊上的名字，最后拿了一本妖异分类学。这其中一定有无限城还不具备的知识，他想，虽然不知道能不能活着带回去。

屋内一时极其沉默。对黑魔法师而言，这好像和独自生活的平日别无二致，只是偶尔抬头时看见那个坐在沙发上埋首阅读的身影时会涌起一阵奇妙的感受：好像白魔法师现在就会用书桌上的拆信刀捅死自己，又觉得自己过快地适应了多一个人的生活，或者说白魔法师有着能够自然融入此地的底色。他清楚白魔法师不是无限城的反叛者，但他又忍不住祈祷自己能在他身上寻找到某种可能性。

直到整栋宅邸被夕阳染成昏黄，黑魔法师盖上附魔墨水的瓶盖，从文书间抬起头：“既然您已经恢复魔力了，今晚不如一起在客厅内用餐。”

白魔法师注意到他突然添上的敬语，想是写了太多书信用的客套话。他点点头，合上那本充满晦涩名字的妖异书籍。

相较于宅邸的规格，晚餐称得上简朴，且天天如是。白魔法师把那本妖异专著读到三分之一时发现这里的菜单似乎只是十几种搭配的循环，他忍不住询问。

“妖异还是妖异，要提防它们在食物中动手脚。”黑魔法师拭了拭嘴角，“那些蠢到不知道下毒的家伙就记不住太复杂的东西。”  
他们简短的对话就此结束。黑魔法师从来不问他有关无限城和白魔法的事情，白魔法师也没有丝毫试图离开的举动，两人间保持着古怪的默契。白魔法师知道对方也在用同样的想法考量着他，这种微妙的平衡不可能永远持续下去。

这天黑魔法师一整天都不在——约莫三五天会有一次这样的情况，白魔法师借这些机会已经将房屋的角角落落逛了个遍。这栋屋子似乎离玛哈市区不远，在二楼的露台上能看见金字塔的小小一角。但余下也没什么可调查的了，他知道房子里肯定隐藏着使魔，闹出太大的动静只会惹来麻烦。

但今天似乎有些晚。瓷盘上淅淅沥沥地滴满了烛泪。白魔法师倚在沙发上读一本关于妖异阶级的书，在脑海中将一串串玛哈语的名字和分类学中的妖异联系起来，这让他有些疲惫。

门打开了。他抬眼，黑魔法师在咒袍外披了一件毛毡披风。可外面没有下雨。

他再看，才发现黑魔法师脸上手上浸满了血。


	6. 寄居

黑魔法师想关掉门，然而伸出的手只是在门上留下几道暗红痕迹。白魔法师在对方脱力倒下前先一步扶住了他，一阵沉重的阴凉沁入胸前。白魔法师伸手去摸男人披风底下的咒袍前襟，黑色的布料上看不出什么，留下的却是满手粘稠的血迹。

“你……”白魔法师托起黑魔法师的脸，对方张了张嘴想说什么，然而失血过多的身体先一步背叛了意识。在黑魔法师混沌的意识中，自己一直挣扎着想告诉白魔法师现在的状况。然而在白魔法师眼里，他只是一下子就昏了过去。

解开厚重的披风，白魔法师才发现披风的里衬上沾满了斑斑血迹，不用说咒袍已经湿透了，好像淋了一场血雨。他脱掉黑魔法师的上衣，和他预料的一样没有明显的外伤。是诅咒造成的。他在无限城救助过那些惨遭妖异诅咒的佣兵，其中某些人的症状就是体表如流汗般汩汩出血。无限城不知道解咒的方法，那些人大多靠治疗魔法和药品吊着命，没几天就死了。

眼下唯一可能救他性命的只有黑魔法师自己，然而他却这么昏了过去。白魔法师想到那根留在地下室里的幻杖，虽说是玩具一样的东西，眼下作为施术道具也没得挑剔。

他不知道治疗魔法用会起什么作用，输入黑魔法师体内的以太不过能让他苦苦支撑的肉体再坚持一会儿。但治疗师的本能还是让他尽心尽力地完成这可能徒劳的工作。冷汗自青年额角流下，冲淡了他皮肤上那些如诡异咒文般的干涸血块。白魔法师叹气，打了一盆水给黑魔法师擦掉身上的血——虽然要不了多久它们又会淌出来，但降温或许能让他少受些罪。

此刻白魔法师倒没有多少救助敌人的罪恶感，唯独在湿布抹过黑魔法师的喉结时，那皮肤下生命的微弱颤动让他产生了一丝复杂的冲动：无限城的人——无论他们是真正的无限城人还是雇来的野蛮佣兵，他们受罪时可没有医生细心地给他们擦干净血水，那是死后他们的家人干的事，如果有人来收尸的话；而这个驱使妖异的家伙倒享受着独一无二的照料和担忧。白魔法师想，只要自己愿意就可以杀死他，徒手掐死，或者把餐刀插进他的胸膛。

但最终，出于“这家伙死了我无处可去”的谨慎考量，或者作为自己昏迷时对方悉心照料的偿还，白魔法师还是留在黑魔法师身边替他擦拭身体，祈祷双月女神能赐予这个不幸而脆弱的人些微慈爱。

忽然他瞥到墙角开着的门——方才一切发生得太急，此刻夜风吹入才发现大门一直没关。白魔法师起身准备关掉门，然而受到了一阵柔软的阻力。他低头，看到一个毛球。

是一只猫。但这只猫令白魔法师今天第二次僵在原地，不仅因为它直立行走，还穿着一件可笑的红色斗篷，更因为它竟然开口说话了：“您一定是谢伊阁下了，博伊尔大人提到过您。他预备今晚交给主人的东西迟迟未到，主人派我来看看，没想到变成这副狼狈样子。”黑猫朝屋内张望了一眼：“可以让我进去吗，谢伊阁下？”

除了童话外，白魔法师没听说过什么地方还有会说话的猫。但黑猫自己轻车熟路地做了自我介绍，这只自称凯特·西的猫咪是某位大魔法师的使魔。如此一来具有智力也不足为奇了，白魔法师腹诽。  
“感谢您为博伊尔大人做的应急处理。你知道魔法师的体质比不得那些征调来的强壮佣兵……”凯特·西絮絮叨叨地在黑魔法师身上检查着什么，又一跃跳上黑魔法师的书桌，“这是我们玛哈人制造的麻烦，理应不劳您动手才是。”

“这是妖异造成的吧？”

“您不愧是见多识广的魔法师大人。”凯特·西打开炼金炉，在桌上的瓶瓶罐罐间翻找，“博伊尔大人兴许是被黑魔法师会的那些大人们差去封印某些他们召唤出的麻烦了。你知道那些大人的癖好——强大的力量，超出自己控制范围的……以我的身份来评价或许很失礼，但既然那东西能把博伊尔大人伤成这样，那些大人们就更不该碰了。”

“我以为他，我是说博伊尔，很反感黑魔法师会的人。”白魔法师想到自己刚被送来时模模糊糊地听见的争吵，“你要拿这个吗？”

“感谢您。不过您不必劳心帮我，对一个合格的使魔而言这都是小事一桩。”凯特·西手脚麻利地从眼花缭乱的原料瓶中取出它需要的东西，将它们磨成、烧成、碾成需要的模样，“正如您所说，博伊尔大人确实憎恶黑魔法师会，但博伊尔大人同时也爱着玛哈。这就是为什么博伊尔大人会每每同意黑魔法师会无理的请求，一旦以他人的牺牲来换取博伊尔大人的协助，就注定是一场成功的买卖。”  
白魔法师不知如何回答：“听起来处处受限。”这听起来像风凉话，但他又找不到感同身受的理由。

“如您所言。” 使魔的竖瞳注视着炼金炉上沸腾的药水，“这点上博伊尔大人和我的主人很像。我的主人赐予我的知识中包括人类复杂的语言，据说对于尊敬的人，不该用代词来指代他们。尽管我用这条规矩来称呼每位玛哈的魔法师大人，但我想您可以知道，博伊尔大人是真正值得如此称呼的人。”

通过冷却管滴入杯中的药水流完了最后一滴，凯特·西向白魔法师伸出手：“最后一步了，谢伊阁下，需要一点您的帮助。”

“好的，要什么？”  
“一点您的血。”  
“什么？”白魔法师怀疑自己的耳朵，很快又镇定下来：可能玛哈的解咒方法就是如此古怪。他拿起桌上切割干燥植物的小刀，准备割开左手的指腹。

凯特·西打断了他的行动：“抱歉，谢伊阁下，我只是想试探一下您。确保您在我离开后能给博伊尔大人按时用药。”

白魔法师觉得好笑：“愿意给出一点血又怎么证明我不会在你离开后把药倒掉？”

“您知道血液对魔法师来说意味着什么，很高兴看到博伊尔大人称为您愿意用血相救的朋友。”黑猫一本正经地说，“也许魔法师的血在无限城的意义不比在这里的多。但能用血液完成的诅咒、契约和仪式数不胜数，希望您走在玛哈时能多加小心。”

说完这番莫名其妙的话，凯特西用尾巴勾起桌上一份绑好的卷轴：“谢伊阁下，能把这个绑在我的身上吗？”

“……”白魔法师一时无言以对。


	7. 初衷

07-初衷

白魔法师打开客厅的窗户，天光熹微，正下着绵绵细雨。庭院中青草的湿润气息扑面而来。由异界之物悉心照料的鲜花含着泪珠似的雨水，沁人心脾的风舒缓了他的疲惫。

喝下凯特西调配的药水后，诅咒停止了，然而已经造成的伤害只能等待身体自己恢复。后半夜黑魔法师像大部分病人那样发起高烧来，间或做起噩梦，白魔法师听不懂那些含糊不清的呓语。身体虚弱的时刻总会令人暴露内心的脆弱。量体温、喂水、擦汗、观察病症的发展情况，他忙得一宿没合眼，终于趁天亮出来透口气。

回去时白魔法师顺手洗了带出房间的杯子，用山莓酱和蜂蜜调了糖水准备给黑魔法师灌进去补充体力。干这事时他对自己开玩笑，虽然饭都是妖异做的，厨房好歹是人用的模样。

推开门时他才闻到屋内淡淡的血腥味，想也正常，置身其中久了才意识不到。出乎意料的是黑魔法师醒了，放在床头的水喝了半杯。

白魔法师径自上前，摸了摸对方的额头：“烧没退，别乱动。”

黑魔法师几不可闻地点点头，这情形简直像他刚搭救白魔法师时的角色互换：“……谢谢你。”

听他声音嘶哑，白魔法师把杯子递给黑魔法师：“你自己喝了吧。”黑魔法师接过杯子，反应过来自己醒来时随手喝了半杯的水恐怕是白魔法师的：“抱歉。”

见病人有所好转总是令人开心的，白魔法师甚至开了个玩笑：“诅咒又不会传染。”

“你知道那是诅咒。”黑魔法师艰难地开口，水果的甜蜜清香多少驱散了脑中噩梦的残余，“那你是怎么……啊，凯特西？你见过他了吗？”

“嗯。”白魔法师点头，“没有它调制的药水，我可不知道怎么救活你。”  
“他……”不知是有意还是无意，白魔法师认为黑魔法师故意拉长了这个代词的声音，“但愿他没和你说什么。”  
“‘他’告诉我，你受的是妖异的诅咒。”白魔法师从善如流地改了代词，愿意视作人就视作人吧，反正那只黑猫的举动也像个注重礼仪的老管家。

黑魔法师还想说话，被白魔法师制止了。

“把水喝了，其他的事到时候再说。”见他不急着要真相，黑魔法师也就老实当个听话的病人。疼痛的余韵在肌肉里缓缓释放出发热的倦意，视线中白魔法师忙碌的影子逐渐模糊起来，睡意再次控制了这具身体，但这次他没再做噩梦。

再醒来时，室内仍旧昏暗，黑魔法师一时没反应过来是什么时候。他动了动，被单扯到重物的触感才让他发现伏在床边沉睡的白魔法师。几绺柔顺的头发垂下来，仿佛名贵的皮草似的，令他莫名地想摸一下。但没有得逞，白魔法师睡得很浅，马上被他的动作惊醒。

“啊，你醒了。”白魔法师本能地问，“应该饿了吧，想吃什么吗？”

他可能比自己想象的还爱照顾人，黑魔法师想，当然没把这不合时宜的感慨说出口，只摇摇头：“过会儿让仆人送上来吧。……现在是什么时候？”

白魔法师回过神来：“下午了吧。”他伸手去摸黑魔法师的额头：“好多了。”

等饭做好的时间里，两人继续清晨的话题。黑魔法师皱眉道：“我会遇到这件事，是因为那群把妖异之血当酒喝的疯子……他们召唤出了招惹不起的东西。”

玛哈城内有些魔法师热衷于摄入妖异血来提升力量，这件事白魔法师在无限城也有所耳闻，但他没想到这种行为在玛哈也被视作疯狂的邪道。

“与其说是邪道，不如说是我个人的厌恶。”黑魔法师解释，“注入妖异之血常常带有恶心的副作用，比如渴望人类的鲜血。但当局只要他们干脏活时不用黑魔法师会的名字惹是生非，也就睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

“为什么要这么做？”

“妖异之血能让人突破人类的极限，当然效果也因魔法师原本的资质而异。某些尊贵的家族历代如此，为了追求‘究极的破坏之力’……”黑魔法师揉了揉额角，发丝自指间倦怠地垂落下来，“就这次来看，结果就是某位无能的后裔召唤出了自己无法驾驭的东西罢了。”

所以正如凯特西所说，黑魔法师成了那个收拾无人待见的烂摊子的家伙。白魔法师在心里评估他的实力，至少胜过某些大家族的平庸子孙。

“对了，凯特西提到过，他的主人是谁？”

黑魔法师叹气，好像早料到这个问题迟早会来似的：“你一定听说过这个名字，我的老师，凯特西的主人……是乖萨尔大人。玛哈著名的大魔法师乖萨尔。”

白魔法师还沉浸在震惊中，妖异按响的门铃打断了谈话。白魔法师接过餐盘，但直到咽下第一口食物为止，都没能完全消化黑魔法师话中的意思。

黑魔法师只能主动解释：“是的，也许和无限城传闻的不同，但乖萨尔老师本人从未支持过战争。”

“可是……”

“我知道。她创造的破坏魔法，由她召唤的常人无法役使的妖异……该怎么说呢，”黑魔法师苦笑，“我并非天才，无法理解乖萨尔老师的心理。但可能对她而言，探求本身的快乐胜过其他，但那些看到她找到的东西的人却不这么想。”

白魔法师沉默，在无限城，那个名字总是与带来死亡的魔女联系在一起。

像是怀念褪色的过去，黑魔法师垂下眼帘：“但老师已经很久没有试图创造新的魔法了，在她意识到黑魔法师会对和平的承诺不过是一纸空文后。”

“凯特西应该带走了桌上的一份文件吧？那是有关毒药对土壤的影响的报告。但我在数据上动了手脚，收到它的人最终应该会选择最无用的配方。”黑魔法师脸上却没有任何喜悦之情，“这就是我和老师，当然还有许多人暗中所做的事。真奇怪，我们憎恨的明明是战争，最后却沦到和自己的同胞互相斗争。”

在无限城，白魔法师和他所认识的同胞一样，听从白魔法师会的安排，通过一切手段守卫他们的古都。他没有体会过身为少数派的痛苦，但身处人群中也并不令他感到快乐。

“当然，上头的人知道老师的心思，因此她大多时候都受到限制，只能通过密文和使魔与我们联络。”

“那你呢？”白魔法师忽然问，“他们知道你也是叛徒吗？”

黑魔法师弯弯嘴角，半是自信半是自嘲地答：“还没被抓到尾巴。”

“那最后呢，你们的最终目的是什么？”白魔法师终于问出了这个问题。

“这目的当然足够冠冕堂皇，”白魔法师凝视着黑魔法师的眼，看他用带刺的词语戳破理想的泡泡，好像那与他自己无关，而是一部可笑的荒诞小说，“建造一个不再有无谓牺牲的和平世界……当然我们谁都不知道那到底是什么样的世界，你也好我也好，出生起不就是百年的世仇了么？但我想那个世界里应该没有俘虏、监视、拷问，该死的没完没了的实验了吧。”黑魔法师笑得像一条狡黠的蛇，“但即使此刻你我的同胞正在百里之外杀得头破血流，只要你不去看，而是去花园散散心，那那些事就像不存在一样。所以和平其实是我们这群疯子自娱自乐的追求……”

他说得太多了，身体的虚弱也会让人对自己产生歇斯底里的愤怒，白魔法师想。

于是他握住黑魔法师苍白瘦削的手，说：“我知道，你做的是正确的事情。”皮肤上健康的温热反倒勾出病人骨头里病态的冷来，白魔法师柔声说，几乎像安慰一个孩子天真的愿望：“我会帮你，放心，我会帮你。”


	8. 街市

08-街市

黑魔法师恢复得不错，不出几日便能坐在床上写信看书。白魔法师进屋看到被褥上散着几本厚重的典籍：他当然知道病人不该过度使用精力，但他也清楚黑魔法师不是会听这些劝告的人。黑魔法师回以一个毫无歉意的微笑：“我没有下床，只是用了些小手段让书本上楼来而已。”

白魔法师无奈地保持着微笑：“是是，到检查的时候了。”黑魔法师伸出手，让白魔法师将凝聚于指尖的以太注入他的身体。头一次进行这种检查时黑魔法师觉得古怪得要死——像把一个鱼缸里的水换到另一个鱼缸里，本质上，都是水，但缸中的鱼会察知到其中另一个生命的形迹。白魔法师说这是他能想到的最简单的探测诅咒残余的方法，黑魔法师不置可否——原理上他能够理解，感情上他实在觉得诡异得很。

就像现在这样，身为修习魔法之人，他能够轻易感知到白魔法师的以太在他体内逡巡。或许是长年练习白魔法的缘故，那股力量形似午后林间的风，暖热的，洁净的，所谓的“治愈之力”。然而黑魔法师本能地判断其中蕴藏着某种令他坐立难安的危险，就像再微弱的一阵风也代表了背后行星的庞大运转那样，这股魔力也只是因使用者的意愿暂时屈服成柔软的形状。它的本质与无限城人引以为傲的“驱除之力”是同样的，庄严而不容置疑的排除异己的力量。

“诅咒的痕迹已经差不多消失了。”白魔法师的声音将黑魔法师拉回现实。对方语气中由衷的高兴多少消解了黑魔法师背后冷汗涔涔的感觉。他想，或许是因为一连串的救助与被救，猝不及防地剥去了他们之间原有的立场相对的仇敌关系，取而代之的是单纯过头的，仅靠信任建立的纽带。

但这种关系总不可能长久下去。黑魔法师甚至开始后悔自己最初的决定，当时他沉浸在终于遇到货真价实的白魔法师的激动里，在这件事象征性的意义上倾注了太多热情，乃至他后来交给白魔法师更多宅邸中出入的自由，也是希望以此能让白魔法师留下来，成为变革的一份子。

现在，在他们终于能和平地共处一室后，他反倒生出一丝恻隐之心来。眼前的这个人不曾对自己说过有关家庭的回忆，那至少他在无限城有朋友，再不济，那里的一砖一木中也铭刻了他的人生。玛哈对他而言，归根结底是一片陌生的国土。

有那么一秒，黑魔法师认真地思忖起了把白魔法师送回去的方法。马上这个想法就被他自己否决了，一半是因为客观的不可能，路途遥远，非他一人能负担，一半是因为这样违背了他的初衷。他留下这个人不是为了干些双月女神似的慈悲善举，他有切实的疑问需要对方解答。

他倏然反握住白魔法师的手，对方因为突然的袭击瑟缩了一下，他借着这线破绽问：“那些话，有多少是真的？”

白魔法师不解：“什么话？”

“那天你说，你会帮我的。”

白魔法师沉默了一阵。那天夜里苍白着脸色对他诉说抱负的病人与眼前目光阴冷的魔法师重叠在一起，很容易把黑魔法师此刻的话理解为一种设计好的要挟。那些病中虚弱的呓语仿佛只是骗得他承诺的伪装，现在是他被迫兑现的时刻。然而白魔法师下意识地觉得两者都是真的，痛恨己身在梦想面前的无力是真的，为了达到目的不惜违背某些原则也是真的。

他犹豫着回答：“对，我会帮你，但绝不会允许你用我提供的情报去杀害无限城的人……”话说得白魔法师自己都没了底气，他怎么保证黑魔法师会利用他的帮助干什么事？

黑魔法师松开他的手，问：“你不想回去吗？”

话题转得猝不及防，白魔法师张了张口又不知如何作答。刚遭到俘虏时，他确实极其渴望回到无限城，后来，他又盘算起更大胆的计划，他想借黑魔法师的计划带回玛哈的情报。这在本质上和黑魔法师他们的想法是一样的，为了中止这毫无意义的战争，白魔法师在心里为自己开脱。

“即使我想要回去，也回不去吧。”白魔法师张开手臂，向黑魔法师展示身上的睡袍，他只有几身出不了门的衣服，更不用说钱财和像样的武器。

黑魔法师反而轻轻笑了：“有机会的话，我会帮你回去的，当然是在你兑现承诺之后。对了，再过几日，要不要和我去外面看看？”

这机会白魔法师求之不得。尽管他不知道黑魔法师提议的动机，能亲眼见到玛哈的城镇总是不能错过的珍贵体验。

等黑魔法师恢复到能下床走动也不容易疲惫的程度后，某天清晨他们便准备出发了。临行前黑魔法师站在衣柜前，递给白魔法师一套外袍：“穿这个吧。”

白魔法师接过衣物，穿着时闻到布料上沾染的上等木材的熏香。他轻抚领口的针脚，觉得比无限城发给他这样的白魔法师的制服精致不少。想也正常，一是因为古都之民不喜奢侈浪费，二是因为黑魔法师看模样便知家境殷实。

换完衣服，黑魔法师打量了白魔法师几秒，领口遮住了他大半张脸，倒显得眼睛和浅色的头发愈发显眼起来。黑魔法师想了想，往他头上按了一顶宽边帽。

“好挡视线……”白魔法师有点不满地抬起下巴，伸手扶了一下帽檐。黑魔法师想到无限城人的衣着，又找出一件带兜帽的斗篷，原本是防寒用的，但材料轻薄，当雨衣穿也不奇怪：“试试这个？有人认出你的脸就麻烦了，所以委屈你了。”

白魔法师套上斗篷，双耳和头顶被遮蔽的感觉让他久违地忆起身着白魔法师制服的感觉，他记得蕴含魔力的丝线凉滑的触感，与身上的布料有着微妙的不同，但究竟是怎样的差异，他已经记不清了。

走出大门，白魔法师才发现这间屋子离闹市不过几条街的距离，只是庭院幽深，又特意朝向僻静的角落才显得与世隔绝。他跟在黑魔法师身后，绕过几条无人的街，路上便喧闹起来。

先前他担心自己遮住面目的打扮太引人注目，但行人中也不乏用面罩遮住半张脸的，黑魔法师向他解释那是一种修行，据说挡住视线和多余的感官可以在施法时更集中。

真是一座痴迷于力量的城市，白魔法师心想。

玛哈的历史自然无法与古都相提并论，因此白魔法师总觉得街道、楼房乃至人们身上的衣衫都是簇新的，仿佛昨夜才整齐地铺成。但除此之外，他倒察觉出一阵莫名的熟悉来。好在黑魔法师走得不快，路又宽阔，他可以放心地在兜帽底下细看。

满载货物的板车从街边呼啸而过，拉车的是两匹遍身鞭痕的瘦马。一队身负重铠的骑兵在路中间堂皇地走来，行人纷纷朝两边避让。白魔法师朝他们行进的方向看了一眼，看见那座在城郊就能望见的诡异的金字塔。

黑魔法师拽着他的袖口，把他往暗巷里拉，作为避让的距离未免太远了些。白魔法师刚想问，又惊觉路过的骑兵根本不是活人，当啷作响的金属底下空荡荡的。

“是妖异军队。它们比人类灵敏，小心被闻到你身上白魔法的痕迹。”

“你们投入战场的大都是这些东西吧。”白魔法师低声说。

“你们用的不也是石像。”黑魔法师勾了勾嘴角，一个短暂而讽刺的笑，“都是人力制作的死物，如果单是那些东西彼此斗争，不会出人命倒也好。”

“怎么可能，做巨像兵也很麻烦，没有魔力的平民大都被使唤去挖石材，干体力活……”白魔法师皱眉，他现在明白那阵熟悉感是为什么了。

玛哈和无限城一样，单看人的衣着便能分清他的阶级。法师们身着长袍，长袍的布料和纹饰又依能力大小有着些微不同。平民穿实用为主的粗布衣服，对以太传导性等词一无所知。战俘和奴隶，单看他们异域风情的脸，或者他们全身投入的劳役，便知道他们时日无多的生命里都将背负的新身份。

等那队来自异界的骑士走净，黑魔法师带他来到一间古董店，并不看店外琳琅满目的珠宝钱币而是径直走进店内。店主似乎与他认识，从柜台后起身问候，唤他博伊尔大人。白魔法师低头站在黑魔法师身后，心想自己也许像贵族公子的新仆人。

“您今天是要找什么？”店主殷勤地问，“您经常用的那些小东西越来越难找了，不过本店还是设法弄到了一些，要知道现在越来越紧张，我们这些搜集奇珍异宝的……”

“不，今天不买那些。”黑魔法师从口袋里掏出一方折起的纸片，推给店主。店主展开看了，面露讶异之情，随即点点头，把看过的纸片投入油灯的火焰烧成灰烬。

店主取出几个半人高的长盒子，示意黑魔法师进柜台后的门里看货。黑魔法师暗地里伸手拦了白魔法师一下，让他在外面等。白魔法师等了一会儿，黑魔法师抱着一个盒子出来了。

尽管知道那是黑魔法师个人的东西，白魔法师还是忍不住问：“你买了什么？”

“幻杖。虽然不能让你进去亲自挑选很可惜，但我想总比家里那个拙劣的玩具好用。”黑魔法师将盒子交给白魔法师。

“说是防身用也可以，但是，你我都明白法杖对魔法师而言多么重要吧。”黑魔法师笑道，“既然你说要帮我，我也需要拿出相应的诚意才行。”

白魔法师感受到臂弯里的重量，一时不知如何接话，只能笨拙地道谢。

黑魔法师拍拍他的肩，片刻后又抽了手，好像尴尬会在两人间传染似地转过身：“时间还早，再逛逛吧。”


	9. 双月

黑魔法师带着白魔法师朝与金字塔相反的方向走。白魔法师也不问要去哪里，只跟在他身后。这天没有下雨，天阴沉沉的，整座城市像一副灰色铅笔画的素描。

黑魔法师有一搭没一搭地向他介绍这座城市，大都是趁四下无人的时候低声说几句，比如沿着这条岔路再走一阵是玛哈的学术区域，再往后，沿山而建的高耸塔楼上有倾听神谕的祭坛。 

两人经过一间餐厅，精心烹饪的食物的香气飘散在街道上。

“这里也算是比较出名的餐厅吧，”黑魔法师望着那块褪了色并引以为傲地挂着的招牌，“在我还很小的时候被父母带着来过这里。”

白魔法师顺着他的眼神看去，店名用了个晦涩的玛哈语单词，他没看懂是什么意思。“你的父母把你关在那个地下室里提高魔力。”白魔法师说，现在他已经不住那间阴暗的地下室了，但拿书的时候还是会下去，“但是也有这种时候。”

黑魔法师点点头，瞟了一眼窗内铺着丝绒桌布的圆桌：“他们就是这样的人。或者说，事到如今，我只能把两者都理解为‘爱’罢了。那你呢？”

白魔法师摇头，他连这份怅然都不甚了解：“和你说过，我很小的时候就被幻术师行会接走了。因为我的父母没有魔法资质，不具备培养白魔法师的能力。”

“那之后没再见过他们吗？”

“不知道。在行会学习的时候，如果他们来参观了所有新任白魔法师都要参加的授权仪式，应该能在几百个穿得一样的小孩里看到我。但他们一封信也没来过，所以应该也没有来吧。结束了基础学习，稍微自由些后，我回过一次家。”白魔法师像在说别人的故事一样平淡地继续，“他们喊我‘法师大人’，当然几句话后又改口叫我名字了。我走进家门，发现家里多了五六个小孩。”

白魔法师耸肩：“很难想象吧。我只是个元灵捉弄的意外，但我的遭遇给家庭带来了很多好处，物质上的，更重要的是荣誉。”他笑了笑，调侃道：“这就是其他城邦的人经常看不起的古都之民的怪癖吧。好了，快离开你的伤心地吧。”

黑魔法师想开口安慰几句，反被白魔法师抢了先，有些好笑地问：“为什么说是伤心地？”

“虽然只是我的揣测，但对人来说，往鞭痕上撒糖也是疼的吧。”白魔法师说，“如果你只受过折磨还好，一边被爱着，在漂亮的饭店里用餐，一边锁在地下室里当一个魔力转换器，反而更痛苦吧。”黑魔不置可否，只笑了笑。

经过餐厅的墙沿时，墙角的乞丐见有人路过，发出几声含糊的哀叫。白魔法师看了一眼，出乎意料的是那人身着一件残破的咒袍，咒杖扔在身前，和几个玛哈钱币搁在一起。

见引起了路人的注意，那人哑着嗓子祈求道：“先生……别看我这样，曾经我也是个和你一样骄傲的黑魔法师……但是战场上那些该死的无限城人，他们的魔法……我现在连苦力都当不了了！”他的眼睛瞎了一只，肿泡似地撑在枯瘦的眼眶里。

白魔法师心里一惊，黑魔法师抓住他的胳膊：“别看，走了。”

黑魔法师把白魔法师带到一处僻静的长椅上。此时已是傍晚，被宜人气候滋养得浓绿的树荫，掩映着远处灰白的石制高塔。茜纱般的天空浸染着层层叠叠的晚霞，归巢的鸟成了几道投入玫瑰色的碎影。白魔坐在长椅上，空气里植物的芬芳让他不由自主地放松下来。

他带着一丝舒适的倦意，想自己应该整理一下收集到的情报，城市的人口、规划、各项设施的分布……但一整天的所见所闻突然无法在脑中整合成有用的信息，他想到的还是鲜活的、流动的景色，石板路、拱桥下交叉的浮雕花纹、古董店里灰尘的气味、黑魔法师递到他手里的沉重的盒子。想到这里他甚至忍不住微笑起来，这一天未免太像一场惬意的旅行。

黑魔法师看了一会儿落日，转过身准备坐下，白魔法师见状把幻杖的盒子收到膝上，两人并肩而坐。日落时分像是一天中的夹层，人们忙于归家的时候，像他们这样无处可去的人就陷在原地，浸泡在漫漫的时间之河里。

白魔法师随口问：“这是哪里？一个人都没有。”

“乖萨尔公园。”黑魔法师回答，“刚落成的时候非常热闹，日子久了加上位置偏僻，也就没有人来了。……当然，主要还是因为老师在民众眼中的形象一落千丈了。”

白魔法师吃了一惊，四处张望却没看到任何与乖萨尔本人有关的装饰。黑魔法师看出他的意图，侧过身指着两人背后：“在那里，老师的雕塑。”

隔着树叶，白魔法师看见一座黄铜铸的雕像，和大部分伟人塑像一样，特意做成了比一般人更大些的模样。女魔法师意气风发地站在高台上，举着咒杖，头发如同飘扬的旗帜。如果雕刻师诚实地表现了她的容貌，那她是位兼备了年轻，才华与美貌的令人艳羡的魔法师，但比起那些细节，泼在雕塑上的白漆和金属熔化的刻痕现在显然更加醒目。

有个词写得很大，白魔认了出来，“卖国贼”。

“因为老师公开发表的某些意见不符合他们的期待。”黑魔解释，“他们认为那是懦弱的表现。”

“我会有机会见到她吗？”白魔突然问，他对这敌国的核心人物产生了好奇。

黑魔失笑：“我们现在都很难见到她，她被软禁在那座金字塔里，或者已经转移到别的戒备森严的地方去了。不过我想她一定愿意见你。”

“为什么愿意见我？”白魔问，“因为我是个名不见经传的白魔法师？”

黑魔刚想开口，两人都听见了一阵脚步声，赶紧噤声。黑魔循声望去，竟然是个平民小孩，斜挎着一个与他身材不符的大包，正朝这边探头探脑地看着。

黑魔扬声问：“天马上就黑了，为什么不回家去？”

“请、请别误会，法师大人！”小孩怯生生地答，“是这样的，母亲让我出门卖饼干，可一整天下来还剩这么多……”他慌张地在敞开的包里翻找，抓了满手的点心袋子。

黑魔放下心来，起身和小孩说了几句，买了两袋回来，还不忘嘱咐他换个地方：“晚上这地方不会有人的，去商店街试试吧。零钱你可以留着。”小孩拿着那枚硬币，一番语序胡乱的千恩万谢后跑开了。

黑魔提着袋子走向白魔：“看来是听见人声打算来兜售的小贩而已，别担心。”他拆开包装袋，烘烤过的小麦香气喷涌而出，两人走了一下午也没吃过东西，现在都有点饿。白魔从黑魔递来的袋子里拿了一块，发现这饼干是做成了黑魔法师的形状，有帽子有眼睛的，颇为可爱。

“……你们吃这个心里不觉得奇怪吗？”白魔忍不住问。

黑魔愣了愣：“奇怪吗？每个玛哈人都吃过吧，以传说中黑魔法师之祖的模样做的点心……”

吃自己大前辈样子的食物还不够奇怪吗。白魔想，咬了一口饼干的帽子尖，甜蜜之外还有一股淡淡的生姜气味，并不腻人。也可能是饿了，他想再拿一块，和黑魔刚伸进袋子里的手碰在一起。白魔尴尬地抽手，黑魔把拿出来的饼干放到他掌心里，又给自己拿了一块。

沉默愈发加深了那个小意外的尴尬，白魔只能没话找话：“对了，你还没回答我呢，为什么说乖萨尔会愿意见我？”

黑魔法师心不在焉地啃着自己手上那块饼干，好像要从中凿出世界的真谛一样吃得极慢：“一方面，就像你说的那样，你是玛哈城内难得一见的白魔法师。但以老师的个性，她一定对你的另一重身份更感兴趣。”

黑魔终于放下那块断了头的饼干，转过头来，白魔正盯着他等待下文。

“……我喜欢的人。”

在白魔的想象里，告白总是慌乱而措手不及的，但他没想过有人能像黑魔这样，仿佛只是叙述无关紧要的话一般说出如此直白的明示。夕阳从背后勾勒出黑魔的轮廓来，柔软的发丝像乌鸦光泽的羽毛，从容的眼神中满溢着蜂蜜酒般的金红。

黑魔向他靠近，俯下身给了他一个安静的吻。仅仅是双唇相贴，好像只是为了证明“我愿意对你做这样的事”而已。

白魔听到黑魔的心跳得很快，一下下振动着耳膜，也许是因为两人靠得太近了，但他也不知道这如雷的心跳声到底是黑魔的还是自己的。嘴唇的触感是什么样的，呼吸的温度又是如何，已经分辨不清了，只有枫糖的甜味和几不可闻的辛辣气息，鲜明地残留在感官里。


	10. 雨痕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好饿 饼干终于吃完了

10-雨痕

白魔法师时常会感到那个傍晚像一场幻觉，准确来说，那个亲吻。他和黑魔法师的关系并没有因此发生任何实质性的改变，几乎令他怀疑那是一场与夕阳的余热共同消散的梦。他们回家还是照常吃饭、读书、讨论战况和魔法理论。

黑魔买给他的幻杖一看便知是玛哈的工匠制作的，通身漆黑，装饰风格与咒杖十分相似，缀着水滴状的海蓝色魔石。但其中魔法的通路是适用于白魔法的，白魔也不知道玛哈城内为什么有人会做这样的物品。

黑魔一开始没有明说要他帮什么忙，只在书桌旁边又添了一把椅子，和白魔分享那张堆满各种文件和材料的杂乱桌面。白魔忍住收拾的冲动，发现原本占了一大块地的那盒毒药已经不见了。

“编完了，就还给他们了，虽说我提供的结果肯定和大部分人不一样，但也不会追究什么。”黑魔无所谓地承认自己的欺骗行为，“短时间内也不会给我安排什么工作了，毕竟上回为了他们命都快没了。”

白魔想到他血淋淋的样子，没有说话。

黑魔向他递来一叠用线简单缝起的纸，上面好像博物百科般密布着图鉴与说明：“情报怀疑他们在秘密研制某种毒药，但我们只能从进出关口的原材料上推测会用于何处，这上面是几种猜想。你可以看看。”

白魔简单地翻了翻，他们所知道的情报不多，只知道近日各类植物和炼金材料的流入量突然暴增了，因此推断也五花八门，字迹不同，看来是几个人合作的。

白魔看了一阵，觉得各有各的道理，但又都缺些关键的内容，不像正确的答案。他苦恼着，想找纸笔记下自己的思路，就伸手去拿插在墨水瓶里的羽毛笔。

毕竟是自己的桌子，黑魔对物品的位置了如指掌，头也不抬地把断了墨的笔往墨水瓶里塞，这一下不偏不倚地戳到什么柔软的东西。黑魔一惊，才发现笔尖的残墨已经在白魔的手背上留下一条彗星似的黑线。

黑魔赶紧伸手搓掉那点污渍：“抱歉。”

魔法师到底不是做体力活的人，手拿的最多的东西是法杖和笔，粗糙不到哪里去，白魔却觉得这几下捻得他手背发烫，像把冻得僵硬的手靠近炉火，温热缓缓地在皮肤下晕开。

“没事。”白魔有点没反应过来，等黑魔沾完墨才想到自己是要拿笔。

仍旧是持续低压的天气，时不时降下几滴无声的雨，白魔抬头看见窗上沾了几点蛛丝似的雨水，像雨在玻璃上轻轻挠了几条划痕。

那点淡淡的墨痕早就抹干净了，他却觉得触感还留在皮肤上。

他极其不合时宜地想到黑魔说的喜欢，即使是用玛哈语说的，还是句令人心跳加速的话。然而他却搞不懂这究竟是所谓的告白，还是一个顺水推舟的借口。他也不知道如果是前者，自己又该以什么样的态度去面对。

理智转而又告诫他，连此刻的纠结都可能是天真而多余的。这也有可能是圈套，是最为恶劣的迷惑。

可他侧头看到黑魔低头专注于文书的样子，又难以抑制地觉得自己的心里也降下一滴雨，攀墙的藤蔓般蜿蜒出透明的轨迹。

看了几秒，或许实际的时间更长，白魔回过神来，忙不迭地把思绪放回纸上的文字上。他稍微有了些思绪，要说毒药，那肯定是涂在武器上或在战场上直接投放的，看货物量不像前者，看原料也不像用在人身上的，有几种材料倒像农民为耕地除虫的药粉……

他想得入神，黑魔突然问：“你饿不饿？我去弄点吃的。”

脑力工作总容易让人饥肠辘辘，白魔其实觉得无所谓，嘴上还是答应了。

结果等香味从厨房传来，他才发现黑魔准备的是什么：从公园里买回来的生姜饼干。那股辛香而甘甜的气味比记忆本身更鲜明地唤起了那个吻，他好不容易丢到脑后的事情又像雨天探头的河鱼般争先恐后地冒出来。

烤得热腾腾的饼干被黑魔放在两人中间，在一堆未完的文章和故纸间散发着令人心神不宁的香味。

黑魔知道白魔在看自己，大概也能猜出对方在想什么事，他故意借着余光看准白魔的手伸向盘子的时刻，成功复制了公园里的小小意外。

白魔被他“正巧”碰到自己的手吓得一缩，手腕撞到盘子的边沿，连带着打翻了那瓶本就岌岌可危地站着的附魔墨水。纸上洇开的黑色像七狱之花般张牙舞爪地蚕食了底下密密麻麻的字迹。

黑魔：“……”

白魔窘得无地自容，赶紧把墨水瓶扶起来，又用废纸吸干污渍，但底下那堆已经被毁了的稿纸只有光阴神的沙漏倒流才能拯救了。他能想象黑魔此刻绝望的心情，正想着道歉的话。

黑魔：“地方还是有点挤，我再搬张桌子吧。”

黑魔把那张乱得没法用的书桌稍微整理了一下，挪到客厅中间，又把地下室的桌子搬上来拼到一起，组合成一张足够两人面对面工作的大桌。这活是白魔和他一起干的，对两个体能都不是很好的魔法师而言，实木打造的四角方桌实在重得可以，搬完两人都气喘吁吁。

白魔见两张桌之间还有条碍眼的缝隙，就用腰抵着桌沿，把另一张桌子拉近。一张纸随之轻飘飘地落下来，掉在地毯上。他伸手想捡，被黑魔抢先一步。动作来不及刹住，纸就被两人扯出几条折痕。

“你……”白魔皱皱眉，有一瞬追根究底的冲动，又觉得不是时候。

黑魔挑眉：“我怎么了？”

“算了，以后再说。”白魔叹气，拉了椅子坐到新搬的桌上。这一闹，他的心情彻底平复下来，专注于手头的工作。忽然福至心灵，大致猜到了这武器的用意，恐怕是要用来污染无限城附近的耕地，从根本上切断补给。但古都物产丰富，污染一小片地也不会造成太大的影响，他觉得玛哈的高层不会蠢到这个地步。

屋内一时安静。白魔有一搭没一搭地用笔尖戳着纸面，思考这道玛哈人提出的难题，黑魔还在专心致志地补救刚刚被淹没了的稿纸。这次饼干没再成为某些杂念的牺牲品，规律地被桌两端的人一块块分食殆尽。

这是他们前二十余年都未想过会发生的事情，无论是对面坐着的人的身份，还是自己此刻的立场，甚至连最天真的想象中都不存在与某个人共处一室的可能。但没人能看清妮美雅白色面纱下的表情，更遑论她纺织命运的诡谲针脚。至少此刻，时间之河在这对曾经的仇敌间静静流逝，在雨云的阴翳间逐渐染成浓重的夜色，又由繁星绣上闪烁的珠饰，直到黎明悄然将第二个白昼的暖光投入房间，两人才察觉已经与对方自然而然地共度了如此之久。


	11. 岔路

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然和本章乃至本文都完全没关系但我要大喊一声：水晶老婆！！！！！

白魔从未忙得如此焦头烂额过。

诚然，无限城白魔法师会的工作绝非闲职，但舟车劳顿也好，每日繁复的仪式也好，都不过是在他人的安排下按部就班地做事。眼下黑魔交给他的，迫在眉睫却毫无指示的任务令他焦虑得发慌，除了埋在书堆中就是后悔自己在无限城时没能接触太多炼金知识。

黑魔安慰他：“没关系，我给你的那些推测都派不上什么用场，才会造成这样的麻烦。”

“毕竟你们还有表面上的职务，能想到这些已经不错。只不过你们自己应该也知道，没有一个是对的。”白魔把那叠翻得散开的纸搁到桌上，“但不猜个正确答案出来，就无法采取决策。因为你们也没有那么多资源可以试错，不是吗，小革命家？”

黑魔不太喜欢这个称呼，但白魔说得没错，他只能点点头。

为了搜寻可能有用的知识，白魔把地下室内那些玛哈语的植物学和炼金学书籍也搬了上来，这下他的桌子和黑魔的差不多乱，且这两张位于漩涡中心的方桌大有把整个客厅都吞没成灾难现场的趋势。

白魔翻着书页，他的玛哈语到底只是为了刺探情报而准备的水平，即使他因为无聊和别的原因而深入学习了些，要看这些由几百年前的玛哈学者写给有黑魔法基础的人的文字还是有些吃力。他的视线爬过一行行由晦涩的名词和理论堆积而成的知识，忽然在一张树木的插图上停了下来。那棵树被命名为“伊尔明苏尔”，白魔只能读出它的音，并不明白其中的意思。

“博伊尔，”他喊黑魔的名字，对方抬起头，“你知道什么是‘ _伊尔明苏尔_ ’吗？”

黑魔回答：“‘ _伊尔明苏尔_ ’原本是玛哈传说中连接天地的神柱，现在被用来命名一种依附在树木上使其巨大化的妖异。”

白魔觉得这个形容颇为耳熟：“那不就是‘ _天柱树_ ’吗？”他不知道怎么用玛哈语表达这个词，只能原样用无限城语说出来。黑魔不解地重复了一遍，白魔缜密的思绪露出了一丝针脚：这干巴巴地念陌生的无限城语的样子还挺可爱的。

他迅速转回话题，解释道：“‘ _天柱树_ ’是黑衣森林中一棵古老的巨木，在我们的传说中诺菲卡女神的镰刀是由它的树枝打造的，同样，它也连接了七天与七狱，是天穹的支柱。”

黑魔挑眉：“你们的‘ _天柱树_ ’是确有其物的实体？”

“对啊，由于过于巨大，对周遭环境的影响也很明显，每年都会为它举行净化和祭祀的仪式……”白魔忽然感到自己好像抓到了问题的关键，“你说说，妖异除了能让树木巨大化还能干什么？”

“就是妖异能让死物干的那些事。”黑魔摊手，“长出一些原本不存在的恶心组织，动来动去，或许还会多出诅咒或者毒性……”

这下黑魔也回过味来，差不多明白了白魔要说什么。

“……那也太疯了。”黑魔道。

很难相信这话出自你们玛哈人之口，白魔腹诽，整理了一下思路：“所以，有没有可能在黑衣森林的‘天柱树’上召唤妖异，为其提供原料，让它向四周散布剧毒？”

“确实可行。”黑魔回答，“而且也不难，派一小队人去就行。”

白魔想象了一下这事成真的后果，且不论毒素会对黑衣森林中的耕地会造成什么样的影响，如此严重的污染势必会激怒森林中那些不可名状的存在，可能不必玛哈进军，单是元灵的怒火就足以使得无限城覆灭，到时候大半片森林也会成为无法生存的不毛之地。

见白魔脸色苍白，黑魔劝道：“不用急，按照那群傲慢的蠢货的习惯，不会那么快采取行动。我们先把这个结论送出去吧。”

黑魔走进厨房，片刻后带了一瓶没有标签的葡萄酒回来。白魔不解其意地看着他。黑魔耸耸肩，从抽屉里抽出一张酒瓶标签，翻到反面开始用附魔墨水写字。墨水是特制的，有着酒液般深紫的颜色，写完后贴在瓶身上，看不出标签背后有字。

“还以为你们全都用书信。”白魔没想到是这样朴素的方式。

“那也太危险了，别以为邮差不会起意偷拆你的信。”黑魔笑了笑，把这支酒塞进木箱中间，和几瓶未拆封的酒放在一起，活脱脱一箱全新的佳酿。

“好了，接下来只要找个跑腿的，把这份礼物送到该去的地方就行。他们回礼很快，你不必着急。”

两日后，回信果然夹在一箱水果底层的木屑里，由一个收了钱的小孩送上门来。黑魔拆了信，有些讶然：“……他们说要去天柱树所在的地方。”

“啊？”白魔正在喝由晃晃悠悠的冥鬼之眼端上来的茶，闻言急忙放下茶杯和茶碟，“你说什么？”

黑魔明白他的心思，道：“我们一起去吧，你可以亲眼看看我们的工作。”他也知道，能从玛哈将白魔送回无限城附近的机会不多，既然同伴搞到了途径，就该珍惜这个机会。

……即使他真的可能会借此离开。

黑魔留白魔一个人在客厅内激动，走上二楼的露台透气。雨已经不再下了，阳光洒满庭院，他本就难以从这从小看惯了的千篇一律的风景中欣赏出什么美丽，现在更感到这人造的僵硬布置的沉闷。

他说的喜欢不假，但要拿这喜欢做什么就成了难题。好像做什么都不合适，因为归根结底，白魔现在只是他的阶下囚。他的确能从那些暧昧的小把戏中获得一点浅尝辄止的甜蜜，但他也不准备做出更多行动，即使白魔回应了，他又怎么区分那是真心还是委曲求全的妥协呢？

他在耐心地等待小鸟飞上指尖的一刻，却也知道，鸟笼打开，鸟大多是会飞走的。

临行时白魔仍旧穿着黑魔的衣服，用宽大的兜帽遮住头发和脸，黑魔犹豫了一下，让他带上幻杖：“以防万一，有个治疗师也是好事。”

“你的同伴们……”

黑魔摇头：“他们知道你。”

“所以我是个名人了。”看得出白魔心情不错，黑魔也就笑着回应：“是，稍后你可以用神圣魔法给他们一一签名。”

白魔知道此行最短也要花费一个多月，不免担心起来：“不会被发现吗？”

黑魔耸耸肩：“每天这家伙会按时点灯熄灯，煮饭再倒掉，就当我深居简出了吧。”他指指悬浮在客厅内的冥鬼之眼，正瞪着唯一的眼睛给两人送行，像眼巴巴的宠物正用简单的头脑苦思冥想主人要去哪里。

白魔顿时觉得会这么想的自己也挺恐怖的，明明刚住下的时候看到这东西都感到食不下咽。

集合点在一家杂货店的后门处。来送货的篷车停在门口，几个仆役沉默地从上面卸下一箱箱货物，运进店内，车厢卸空后，原本在店内选购的几位顾客也随仆役跳上了车。

车颠簸了几下，一个人开口：“我说博伊尔，你没毛病吧，这时候还穿咒袍是嫌关卡的人不觉得你可疑吗？”那人穿着一身平民的衣服，白魔循声望去才注意到他眼里闪着狡黠的光，姜红的头发像只狐狸。

黑魔闻言翻了个白眼，起身脱掉咒袍，露出底下平凡无奇，甚至有些磨损的帆布衣服来：“出了关卡之后还是得穿便于战斗的衣服，你就穿这个不怕放不出炽炎吗？”

狐狸似的魔法师笑了笑：“等你帮我埋焦尸的时候就不会这么说啦。”

另有人看到了白魔，问：“这就是……”

“嘘，等下再问。”有人制止他，那人识相地闭嘴。车在城内七歪八拐地行驶，不多时逐渐缓慢下来，是到了城门。

检查的人掀开车帘，带着一脸倦意：“又是军车……啊，不对，你们是去哪里？”

一个带着南洋口音的女人回答：“我们是来卖货的，卖完了准备回去！”检查的人匆匆扫了一眼，放下了车帘。

篷车又开了一阵，窄小的车窗映出的天空中不时掠过一丝绿意，是到了亚菲姆茂密的林间。那个狐狸似的魔法师又主动挑起话茬：“行了行了，快介绍一下我们的新朋友。”他看着白魔，白魔有些不知所措的回视过去，伸手摘掉了自己的兜帽。

“你叫什么名字？”白魔听声音才判断出是刚才那个南洋口音的女人，只不过她现在丝毫没有任何口音，说的是标准的无限城语。白魔用玛哈语回答：“我叫谢伊。”女人笑嘻嘻地用无限城语重复了一遍，这一声竟然让白魔感到一阵熟悉的怀念。

互道了姓名，气氛轻松起来，其余的生面孔也凑上来向白魔问东问西，显然黑魔在信中已经向他们大致解释过白魔的情况。白魔有些尴尬，不知道这些人到底了解到何种程度。应付了半晌，魔法师们的好奇心终于得到了满足。有人提了一句：“谢伊的玛哈语说得真不错啊。”

白魔刚想客套回去，有人接嘴：“我不也能说无限城语？”他磕磕绊绊地问：“ _您看我，说得怎么样？_ ”

白魔到嘴边的客套话顿时又说不出口了，确实不怎么样。众人哄笑起来：“你少为难新朋友了！”

原来黑魔法师也有这样的，白魔想，是博伊尔太接近他想象中的“黑魔法师”，强化了他先入为主的印象，才以为其他黑魔法师也和他一样，连笑话都大多带着对谁的刺。想到这他转头看了黑魔一眼，对方不知是累了还是在想心事，正抱着手闭目养神。

白魔轻轻拍拍他，悄声道：“你的朋友们都挺有意思的。”

黑魔睁开眼：“是吗，那就好。”

夜幕将临，众人把篷车停在干燥的空地上，准备休整。白魔抱着给陆行鸟准备的干草，看那群新认识的魔法师们为了谁用魔法生火而大呼小叫。黑魔并不在他们之中，白魔张望一阵，发现他倚在篷车上，整个人隐没在阴影里，眼睛却正望着这里，像一尊古代石像凝望着与其无关的现世喧闹。白魔走过去，说：“你不开心。”

黑魔想否认，又觉得只会迎来新一轮的追问：“……我晕车。”

白魔不置可否，塞给他一把干草：“别偷懒，去喂鸟。”

陆行鸟脏兮兮的，还有一股泥土和鸟兽的气味，但那对虎眼石似的眼睛实在讨人喜欢，白魔忍不住分出一小束干草拿在手里，趁陆行鸟低头啄食时用另一只手摸它的脑袋。黑魔没心思逗弄动物，把干草和饲料放到该放的位置便起身，隔了一段距离看着白魔。

跳动的火光被繁茂的枝叶剪得支离破碎，只剩零星几点落在白魔的肩头、手、脸颊上，像几片落寞的红叶。无限城是信奉诺菲卡女神的古都，白魔法师这个词也总与自然之力紧密地联系在一起，黑魔之前总觉得白魔像是从一棵只结红色苹果的树上坠落的青色苹果，碰巧漂流到他身边。现在看他立于林间，仿佛注定要拥抱一切生灵的宁静模样，才想起他也有故地。

黑魔和同伴交待的是，任务结束后白魔会和他们一起回玛哈，但事实上，他已做好了白魔可能会借机回无限城的心理准备。必要的话，自己也能悄悄协助他一把。

……奉献，不是吗？黑魔鲜少想到这个词，认为它包含的感情过于沉重得有些恶心，他做事向来抱着明确的目的，即使古典小说爱用这个词形容革命者，他觉得自己无非是踩着一件件具体的成功凿出的凹陷艰难地向一个目标攀爬。但唯独这件事，他只能想到这个天真又肉麻的词来形容。

身后传来同伴招呼吃饭的声音，白魔先他一步回头答应，末了眼神担忧地停在黑魔脸上：“你没事吧，好点了吗？”

黑魔露出笑容，好像从寒风中走进了点燃炉火的室内一般——尽管其实没有炉火，什么都没有，他还是笑着回答：“没事了，去吃饭吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·本章出现的“伊尔明苏尔（Irminsul）”是魔航船中“天柱树”boss的英译名，原意是撒克逊传说中连接天地的神树，同时中森和基拉巴尼亚边区理符中出现的“天柱树”被叫做Heavenspillar，对于“两地为什么会出现名称不同但意义相似的东西”这个问题，我稍微做了一些个人的脑补，有错误请指正。


	12. 选择

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两天躺着吃粮太开心了！不知道怎么感谢大家只能掏出我破破烂烂的更新（。

12-选择

旅行的新鲜感褪得很快，对已经体验过这样一场舟车劳顿的旅途的白魔而言更是如此。前几天他还可以借第一次出远门的魔法师们的谈天解闷，后来那群精力旺盛的人也说尽了无法在玛哈城内讽刺的话，弹尽了五花八门的曲子（天知道他们为什么要把琴带上篷车），车上就只剩车轮碾过粗糙不平的路面的颠簸声。

一枚针叶被风送进车窗，悄无声息地插在黑魔的发间，白魔见对方好像在睡，就径自伸手摘走那片森林的赠礼。发丝被扯动的触感让假寐的黑魔睁开眼，看见白魔的动作意外地顿了顿，随即朝自己摊开掌心，上面一根枯黄的松针。

“吵醒你了？”

黑魔摇摇头。白魔端详他的脸色，继续问：“还晕车吗？”

黑魔为自己随便找的借口愧疚了一秒，他没想到白魔不仅把这事当真，还记住了，他只能在心里为谎言忏悔，嘴上还要继承自己造的业：“没事，好多了。”

虽然下车时，看见的还是千篇一律的林地，但从树木的种类来看，早已走出亚菲姆周围的森林了。

白魔悄声告诉他：“已经到黑衣森林了。”

黑魔茫然地抬头，从湛蓝的天幕下不断后退的树冠轮廓中看不出什么端倪。没有明确的国界线，他总以为要看到无限城白色的城墙才算到达黑衣森林。

他愣了两秒，随即反应过来白魔是如何判断的：所谓元灵的声音。他听白魔说过那种神秘的存在，在他的理解中像是弥漫林间的某种以太，尽管他不知道为何会以声音的形式涌入修习白魔法之人的耳中，但想来就如黑魔法让他习惯于烈火与寒冰一样，白魔法恐怕也会将使用者塑造成对自然之力更敏感的体质。使用者与魔法并非单纯的操纵关系，就像剑在骑兵手上留下剑茧那样，魔法也会影响魔法师。

白魔确实听到了隐约的元灵低语，现在还很遥远，像一阵幻觉。白魔法师们所感到的元灵活动通常被描述为某种情绪，好像那是具有知性的生命一般，但对白魔而言那更像单纯的波动，强烈或平静的。

果然这天下午已经能隐约望见高处的白色城墙，历经风雨的高墙呈现出暗淡的鸽灰色。他们当然不打算被无限城人发现，按照计划绕了远路接近天柱树。于是那片白又迅速被绿意吞没，好像被森林隐藏起来了一样。

黑魔原本担心过如何在这茂密的林间寻找一棵树，但很快他发现自己多虑了。难怪无限城人将它与传说中支撑天地的大树联系在一起，这棵如伞的巨木遮天蔽日，显得周围的树木都如俯首称臣的臣子般渺小。

但他们来晚了。黑魔能够想象这棵树用瀑布般倾泻的浓绿庇护鸟兽，无私地将树液与果实赠予过路旅人的模样。然而这曾流出丰饶恩惠的巨木现在成了毒物的源头，树皮裂开，内里虬结的纤维如活物般跳动着，不详的妖雾从中溢出。四周的土地成了一片以太耗尽的焦土，枯萎的草叶向它的同伴们预示着即将到来的灾厄。

白魔比任何人都清楚任事态发展的后果，此刻他已经听到元灵躁动的声响，它们恐怕已经察觉了异状。他尽可能冷静地拦住准备下车的黑魔法师们，对他们施加净化的魔法——尽管他也说不准这到底能对虚无界的毒素起多少作用。

“谢谢啦，幻杖挺好看的。”那个女魔法师用无限城语向他道谢，抱着一箱用于净化土壤的药粉。

白魔勉强笑了笑，感谢她贴心的打趣。

不知是否是故意为之，黑魔是最后一个。在其他人都下车忙着扑灭毒物的当下，两人在阴暗的车厢内相顾无言。

白魔将幻杖贴近对方，祈祷森林的意志令他免受毒物的侵害，愿永恒的纯净为他加冕，踏过所行之处的罪恶而不被诱惑。祷词将尽时黑魔安静地闭上眼睛，他略低了头，仿佛承受祝福的信徒，以太所铸的壁垒柔和地将他包裹起来。

黑魔起身，杖尖的海蓝魔石若有若无地擦到了他的前发，衬得他的眼睛也像宝石般鲜艳。白魔终于忍不住一直以来的疑问：“你是不是有什么话想说？”

黑魔不作声。白魔感到一丝火大，这其中也有此刻火烧眉毛的事态所致，他一把拉住准备下车的黑魔，正欲开口，被对方猛然抓住了手腕。

黑魔离他很近，用只有两人能听到的音量轻声说：“现在回去的话，没有人会发现的。”

白魔一时还没反应过来，黑魔松开他的手，好像只是借一把力下车似的，留他一人站在敞开的车厢内。

……原来他是在想这件事。

白魔无法不承认，在看见无限城如皓月般洁白的城池一闪而过时，他确实产生了恍若隔世的怅然感。那是他度过前半生全部的二十余年的地方，被几代人反复加固的层层城墙如山茶花的花瓣，完整地保护着其中安居乐业的人们。

但他真想回去吗？他无法回答。他在那里应该有过家的记忆，但太久远了，仿佛婴儿时期残留的画面，已经无法辨认真假。剩下的，不过是与林间晨雾同样模糊的日日夜夜。

白魔咬咬嘴唇，眼下他没有时间可以耽搁。黑魔法师们显然遇到了麻烦，他看见有人捂着嘴蹲下咳嗽。他匆匆上前，妖雾的浓度已经大到肉眼可见，轻纱似的淡紫漂浮在空气里，隐约有股不可名状的霉味。

他听见黑魔暗含怒火的声音。“你傻了吗？把整棵树都烧掉造成的破坏和听之任之有什么区别？”

被他训斥的人嚅嗫着回答：“那至少妖雾不会蔓延下去……”

白魔打断他们的争执，温和地解释：“失去天柱树的话，整片森林的平衡都会被打破，到时候，恐怕元灵会迁怒于无限城的住民吧。当然，我理解要怎么做取决于你们。”即使他们无奈地选择破坏妖异附身的容器，也不能说是这群黑魔法师的错，他们已经尽己所能地弥补了同胞的罪过。

黑魔看了他一眼，白魔下意识地觉得那眼神里有责备的意思，这让他莫名其妙地生气起来，为对方认为自己会不告而别地逃回无限城的假设。

众人沉默了片刻，绛紫的雾霭用冰冷的手抚过每个人。

白魔看着龟裂的树皮内如血肉般蠕动的异物，似乎能感受到树木的痛苦。他试着用白魔法驱除那些鸠占鹊巢的秽物，但天柱树提供的丰沛以太为妖异提供了丰富的养料，几乎是在以太融入树木纤维的同时，一只生着木瘤的触手抽向他，鞭笞似的疼让他下意识地松手，幻杖掉在地上。

“贸然刺激妖异的话会被当做猎物的。”黑魔平淡地提醒他，末了补充一句，“你过来一下。”

白魔拾起幻杖，朝黑魔的方向走去。脚下踩着的忽然从脆如纸片的枯叶变成了什么硬而饱满的东西，白魔低头一看，是一只死掉的白鸟，污血溅在他的白色鞋尖上。他来不及觉得恶心，快步走到黑魔旁边：“怎么了？”

“我们为你吸引妖异的注意力，你用净化魔法驱除它们，可以吗？”黑魔问得仿佛在征求他的意见，手上却已经把外套挽在臂弯里，内里的咒袍像漆黑的河水般垂落下来。

“可以是可以……”白魔担忧地扫过等待他回应的众人，“你们也清楚我不可能腾出手来照顾你们，对吧？”

“你可以在回去的路上慢慢来。”姜红头发的魔法师开玩笑说。偏偏“回去的路”这个词又激起了两人不快的回忆，黑魔顿了一秒，正色道：“开始吧。”

身为白魔法的使用者，白魔比任何人都清楚有时生比死更难的道理。例如现在，一把火烧尽这棵成为妖异养料的巨树，比一边防御它的攻击，一边驱赶其中的异界之物要方便得多。但这群人——他觉得他们真是与黑魔法师之名不符的天真——宁愿相信他的一面之词，将他作为成功的关键保护起来。

又一只伸向他的触手被烈火焚尽，温热的灰烬簌簌落进他的发间。他听见有谁低低地痛呼了一声，应该不是黑魔，他本能地下了判断。

如丝线般缠绕的诅咒和祝福被缓缓解开，白魔用自己的以太梳理那些躁动的自然之力，赶走本不属于这个世界的污秽。

按照书籍的介绍，低级的妖异理应不通人语，然而白魔却总能听见某些嘶哑的低鸣，仿佛千万张嘴疾呼着无法缓解的干渴。甚至，也许是天柱树提供的能量过于庞大，他觉得那像是直接在脑中响起的低语，直接传递着一整个世界沉重的痛苦。

_……你，选择了与不该与之为伍的人……_

白魔的理性告诉他这是妖异常见的低贱手段，通过言语蛊惑人心，然而他的感情却仿佛一张雨水濡湿的纸，被这最后一击残忍地戳破。

_那你一定想过了，会因不应得的欢愉承担什么样的后果……_

他的手颤抖起来。他想到那间只有他们两人的客厅，在那里他的的确确获得了前所未有的快乐。当然不会是因为沏得过浓的茶或蜡烛和纸墨的香气，而是给这一切的一切赋予了意义的人。他在深夜醒来时正伏在桌的另一头沉睡的人，月光给他的发丝映上一层朦胧的白，像水边的芒草。

他的心就因此无可救药地柔软下来。

_……你是背叛者。_

“谢伊！”

黑魔的呼唤让他猛然转醒。尽管戴着眼罩，还是能看出黑魔脸上挂了彩，满是灰尘的手握住他的：“你被魇住了。”

“抱歉，我……”白魔重新握住幻杖，已经虚弱下来的妖异之力像一张苟延残喘地黏在墙上的残破海报，轻轻一揭就落了下来。

尽管妖雾停下了，从内部撕裂的树木表皮和脱落的枝杈却只有时间才能愈合。魔法师们在遭受污染的土地上洒下中和毒性的药粉，白色粉末像雪一样融化在枯草间。

没有时间可以浪费。众人很快回到篷车上，白魔观察了一圈，好在只受了些轻伤。他给伤得最重的几个年轻人用了白魔法，被他们对于治愈之力天花乱坠的赞美调侃得一阵脸红。

“别在意，他们就是这样，第一次直接感受到白魔法吧。”黑魔劝他。

白魔忽然想到一点：黑魔的确不是“第一次感受白魔法”了。头一回在他身上使用白魔法好像已经是很久之前的事，那时他身受重伤，灌进体内的以太好像流入一条不断消逝的河流。那之后又用法术替他检查了一段时间的诅咒残留……所以他应该算得上，或许还是玛哈城内最熟悉白魔法的人。

想到这里他转过头端详黑魔的脸，没有时间清洗，干涸的血渍合着灰尘，像深红封蜡一样黏在脸上。再加上白魔此刻回过神来，品出这个人前几日都揣着从此会和自己分别的觉悟相处，免不了心疼：“还有哪里受伤吗？回去……回家再治吧。”

他不知道那间孤独的宅邸算不算得黑魔的家，但他现在只想将自己的想法传递给对方。黑魔还没摘下帽子和眼罩，白魔也无从猜测他的表情，等得几乎有些惴惴不安。

黑魔回答：“……回去还要好几天呢。你不可以今晚修整的时候处理吗？”

“……”白魔确实忘了这个事实。他下意识地认为这和回到无限城一样，不出一日就可以再次踏入那片熟悉的庭院和铺着地毯的客室。黑魔这话让他意识到自己是多么归心似箭。

黑魔不动声色地把脸埋在咒袍的领子下笑了一会儿。所有人都是一副结束战斗后的疲态，他也就放心地伸手，把白魔的手悄悄握在自己手心里，白魔顿了几秒，无声地回握过去。两只手藏在宽大的袖口下，安静地感受彼此的体温和脉搏。

车辙在古老的密林中画出两条微不足道的痕迹，很快被突如其来的雨冲刷殆尽。有讨厌下雨的人小声地抱怨了几句。白魔嗅到窗外飘来雨水的气味。

他借着渐大的雨声凑近黑魔，问：“这算是成功了吗？”

黑魔讶异于他这个问题，回答：“当然，多亏了你。”

“那就好。”白魔盯着几滴飘进来的细雨，看它们迅速消失在木地板的缝隙里，“……谢谢你。我是说，我从未感到这么……”

他看着黑魔斟酌词句，那双眼睛正专注地等待他未完的话语：“满足？你知道人很难替第一次感到的情绪命名……”

黑魔感到白魔的手心因此刻的窘迫凝了一层薄薄的冷汗。

白魔在万千中词汇中找到了那一个，偏偏他从未使用过这个单词，即使它一定会出现在任何一种语言的常用词中，像森林中最常见的树，拿着植物图鉴中的博物画去对照，反而让人不敢确定。

“我感到的应该是幸福吧。”犹疑和羞耻渐渐偃旗息鼓，白魔最终选择了这个答案。乌云给车厢罩上了浓重的阴翳，白魔疲倦地靠在黑魔肩上，颈侧感到咒袍吸收了空气中的湿意后凉滑的触感。

像一只羽翼柔软的鸟在肩头停留，黑魔侧身，他们本就坐在角落，像两条被影子捕获的鱼。他低下头在白魔的额头下印下一个吻，直到嘴唇的温热吞没皮肤原本的凉。白魔笑了笑，仰头去吻他的嘴唇。血和灰尘，生与死，并肩或对立都失去了意义——或许它们本就没有意义，一个爱人的吻就可以剥尽这一切空虚。


	13. 雨夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 修改了本文分级，快乐.jpg

13-雨夜

回玛哈的路上一直淅淅沥沥地下着雨。魔法师们原本还担心车辙的痕迹或车轮上黏着的枯叶惹人生疑，这下尽管泥泞的道路拖缓了陆行鸟的脚步，倒也没了后顾之忧。

白魔紧绷的神经在关卡的检查人平淡地扫了他们一眼便放行后彻底松弛下来。他不免好奇为什么入关如此轻松。负责交涉的人朝他微笑：“很简单，表现得和你的说辞一样就行了。”他们出关用的是商人打道回府的理由，入关倒换了一种，说自己是游学归来的贵族子弟。白魔原本觉得这理由略显荒唐，但那人着了一本正经的咒袍，加上周围穿着粗布衣服的其他人，倒也真像养尊处优的少爷和他的一众仆从。

灰砖砌成的建筑再次映入眼帘时白魔甚至感到了一丝宽慰，他不曾有过如此迫切地回到某个地方的冲动。他对那间屋子抱有难言的眷恋，他怀念庭院内仿佛永不凋谢的鲜花，怀念双脚踩在绒毯上的柔软触感，怀念既不按开本大小也不按种类排列，但黑魔总能找到位置的书。这些想象像轻飘飘的干花，在黑魔打开门时重新鲜活起来，像风吹满的船帆般鼓鼓胀胀的水母，在感官中柔曼地摇荡。

缔结契约的妖异是魔法师忠实的奴隶，个中也许还有冥鬼之眼智力不高的原因，总之这勤勤恳恳的仆人连蜡烛都点好了，烛芯燃烧的暖热气味扑面而来。

黑魔适时地牵住白魔的手——尽管他自己都很难解释为什么要这么做。下车后不便在同伴面前太过亲昵，打开这扇门，才终于有了回归私人领地的安定感。白魔转身回望他，两人僵持了几秒，发现这样连外套都脱不了，只能尴尬地分开，各自占据了衣架的一边把沾尘的衣帽往上挂。

收拾停当，白魔擦着湿漉漉的头发走回客厅，黑魔正在拆积攒下的信，厚厚一叠堆在桌上，信封像被拆信刀剖开肚腹的鱼，漏出内里品味高雅的印花信纸。想来黑魔即使不算身居高位，至少能力是受倚重的，贵族和官僚间出于礼节的冗杂问候他也少不了份。

白魔凑过去，刚洗完澡的水汽趁机氤进黑魔的呼吸里。白魔并不知情，问：“我帮你回信？”

黑魔顿了一下，倒也不是这建议多么诱人，而是热气和白魔发尖的水珠无意间落进他衣领里，微妙的温差反而强调了那点水渍的令人心痒的存在感，像一滴乳白的月光坠落凡尘，恍然间黑魔觉得自己像迷信故事里在错误的时间仰望夜空，从此被月亮带走理智的疯子。

“……帮我拿本书吧。”黑魔说，“《契约石材料一览》，应该在地下室。”

白魔点头。听到他脚步渐行渐远，黑魔终于冷静下来，伸手擦掉黏在皮肤上的水。那片透明的湿意在指腹的沟壑间打着转，在心上洇出心猿意马的涟漪。

白魔站在书柜前一筹莫展。他无数次对黑魔糟糕的整理习惯表示过不满，但工程过于浩大，才迟迟没有动手整理这几排顺序诡异如密码的书架。

他抬高声音，问：“你还记得在哪个书架上吗？”

隔着门传来黑魔的声音：“大概是第二个或者第三个吧，中间靠右的地方。”

……天知道他是怎么记着的。白魔无奈地看向对方所说的位置，目光在一排排书本间逡巡，而且黑魔通常还记得非常准确，因此理直气壮地无视了他的建议。只是有些书因为过于老旧，书脊上刻下的名字已经磨损，白魔只能把它们抽出来再确认封面。

找个机会给它们贴标签吧，白魔想。他正专心致志地借着提灯的微光一一检察，冷不防被人从后面抱住，吓得一抖。

察觉到是黑魔，他下意识地耸起的双肩放松下来：“你怎么下来了，书我等下给你送上去就行……”

黑魔吻住了他的嘴唇。

如果他们之中有人分心去计数的话，这应该算是第三次亲吻。然而双唇传来的回应却总和记忆中有所差异，好像和现在相比，任何过去的亲昵都不过是褪色的拙劣仿品。只有此刻，在爱人身上，才能确认唯一的真实。

这个吻漫长而艰难，像一首合奏得磕磕绊绊的夜曲。不时因为某一方生涩的吻技而夹杂了低声痛呼与随之而来的略带歉意的安慰。彼此都感到了难以填补的焦渴，也隐约明白要用什么来平息，但出于担忧、羞怯、紧张，或者仅仅是眷恋于此刻的缠绵，两人迟迟没有动手。

最终是白魔拉着黑魔的手，将对方的手掌贴到自己胸前。他知道黑魔可能的顾忌，不愿让这场关系演变得仿佛囚犯对看守的下作妥协。他要黑魔明白，他此刻的举动只是出于最简单明确的欲望：他想要他。

于是最后一丝绳索被割断了，他们放逐自己如一叶孤舟与世界诀别。

黑魔从未对这间地下室产生过什么美好记忆，但他知道今夜过后会有。

他跪在床上，凝视着白魔在他身下展露的赤裸身体。严格来说他早就见过，白魔刚被当作俘虏送来时就整日昏迷在这张破旧的床上，由他喂水和流食，当然也包括擦洗。他记得当时白魔被折磨得瘦骨嶙峋，从凹陷的肋骨中可以猜出监狱糟糕的生活。拷打留下的伤痕，像献给神明的贡品上常以鲜血书写的暗红咒文。

现在看上去好多了，愈合的伤口白白净净，像修补完好的雕塑上细长的石灰白线。他捏了捏白魔的腰侧，目光留恋于对方随着呼吸起伏的小腹和胸前的尚且沉眠的两点，他之前可未曾对这具身体产生过什么不该有的想法。

但他现在无比渴望亲吻那片嘴唇，他也纵容自己委身于欲望。

黑魔轻轻含住白魔的下唇，舌尖像吐出蛊惑的蛇，执拗地将那瓣丝绒般的红润舔湿。于是获得了过电般的酥麻快感的人笨拙地模仿施与者的动作，将自己感到的爱欲回赠给恋人。或许罪恶本就如轻盈飞舞的花粉般易于膨胀，或许淫欲的天启正隐藏在每个人的体内，白魔无师自通地领悟了回礼的诀窍在于变本加厉的报复。所以他将舌送入黑魔口中，小心翼翼地舔舐过上颚和齿龈，并不索取什么，倒像是清楚自己命运的活祭品，心甘情愿地迈向未知，等待天堂或炼狱的到来。

黑云流泻在纸灯般毛绒绒的月上，但晦明朝暮都与这间地下室无关。

没有人说话。初经情事，不过凭着单纯的本能试探彼此的身体，动作往往不得章法——所谓章法也就是在恋人身上一次次试错后窥得的秘密。

白魔被黑魔压在身下，目光追着他的动作，每当脸颊被抚摸时，宽大的袖口也将凉意扫在皮肤上。黑魔好像察觉了这点，嫌解得乱七八糟的衣服碍事，于是那件上衣也成了满地狼藉中的一片。

白魔别过脸，想看又不好意思看——其实借着提灯那点昏暗的光根本看不清什么，偏偏这样更让他为自己的想法感到羞惭。黑魔索性俯下身吻他，手指松松地拨开前发，滑过光洁的额头和面庞，恋人的脸烫得黑魔不必睁眼就能知道他有多害羞。这个事实让黑魔贪婪地加深了这个吻，好像要吮出蜜来似的，手不自觉地按上白魔的脖颈，直到对方呜咽着伸手推拒那和自己的赤裸皮肤贴得太近的胸膛。

黑魔暂且放过他的嘴唇，转而含住乳尖，他早就对这里有着淫靡的遐想，事实上那两点在他不甚巧妙的刺激下也挺立起来，几乎可以感到那里是如何在唇齿的逗弄间胀大的。这再好不过的鼓励让黑魔伸手探向白魔的下身，和自己一样，恋人的身体也早已兴奋起来。白魔下意识地抓住黑魔的头发，又怕弄痛对方，只是虚扣着，不时因为陌生的快感而难以抑制地蜷起手指。

黑魔支起身，被揉乱的头发散落在额前，显得他像一只无暇梳理羽毛的猛禽。白魔的性器还被对方握在手里，攥着敏感的顶端搓弄。同为男人不可能不知道这样碰的激烈快感，白魔挣了一下，黑魔的手就从性器上滑开，攀上臀缝。

白魔昏昏沉沉的脑袋里居然还有空思考家里有什么可充当润滑的东西，他还没想出个答案，半推半就地被黑魔打开双腿，手指在穴口暧昧地打转。

“你有没有……”白魔红着脸想提醒。黑魔先他一步，探身从床头取了什么东西。白魔一闻到那股熟悉的植物气味就反应过来，脸热到说不出话。

是那罐药膏。他第一次在这间地下室醒来时身上就沾了那种混合药草和香料的气味，想是黑魔在他昏迷时给他处理了伤口；后来他因绝望的处境而自残时，黑魔给他的也是这个盛放了乳白凝脂的陶罐。现今他早已恢复，只是没想到这罐理应已经履行完职责的药品会因这种事被重新开启。

“嗯？”黑魔好整以暇地应了一声，伸手拨开白魔的膝盖。白魔不愿再提刚才的担忧，配合地往下蹭了蹭，双腿缠在黑魔腰上。这个姿势可以说是一览无余，像即将被开膛破腹的牲畜，黑魔居高临下的凝视令他恐惧又期待。他即将接纳的性器就抵着腿根，随着呼吸蹭着那处薄薄的皮肤，诉说着热切的欲望。

“疼的话告诉我。”黑魔说。要论不安，他不比白魔少多少，只是他不愿在床上表露出来，出于魔法师不愿露怯的通病。

黑魔做得小心翼翼，沾了一手指的药膏往后穴里送，动作慢得好像在往什么易碎的点心里填奶油。指尖先感到的是紧和热，有一瞬他甚至怀疑这地方到底能不能吃进性器。

……虽说本来也不是用来交合的地方。这种背德的想法微妙地刺激了黑魔，好像触犯禁忌和规则本就是刻在他血液里的一部分。

虽然并不是刀割般尖锐的痛，被异物入侵的酸胀感让白魔难耐地侧过头，把脸埋进枕头里。他能感到黑魔的视线，正判断着他的反应调整节奏，融化的膏体带着热意淌进身体深处，又被手指勾弄出来。黑魔加了一根手指，却不探进去，抵在穴口问他：“难受吗？”

不好受是真的，但这一步迟早要走。白魔被黑魔眼底交织的欲望和隐忍引得忘了萦绕于脑海中的狼狈，只剩想满足这个人的欲望：“我没事。你可以……继续。”

他伸手却抓不到什么，黑魔明白他的意思，空余的手握住他的。白魔顺从地抬高下身，努力克服体内被缓缓撑开的异样感，吃进两根手指。黑魔用掉大半瓶药膏，借着润滑探进更深处。油脂过于滑腻，指甲边缘不小心戳到柔软的肠肉，白魔猛然颤抖了一下。

“抱歉……”黑魔赶紧撤出手指，看白魔已经被弄出了眼泪，匆忙俯下身吻他。白魔见他这副慌乱的样子心里一软，又想笑又羞得说不出话，只能摸摸黑魔的头示意继续。

其实他不是疼，而是一种说不清道不明的感觉，非要说的话，他竟然还很希望黑魔再碰碰那个地方。

但这种话他咬断舌头也说不出口，所以只能在黑魔给他扩张时自己挺腰尝试。偏偏黑魔被刚才的意外吓得更加谨慎，指尖小心翼翼地不去撞任何地方，甚至还在无意间触碰到那处时撤出一寸，强行中断了白魔刚尝到一丝的甜头。

但是再不解风情也有限度，尤其是黑魔察觉出白魔的小动作后。这次他没再躲，在白魔故意蹭他的手指时主动迎上去，狠狠地刮了一把那寸软肉。这次他不必问也知道不是疼了，因为只这一下白魔的性器就吐出了透明的腺液，呼吸也难以抑制地沉重起来。

……是很舒服吧。

他凑到白魔耳边这么问。本意是真诚的询问，但听者有心，白魔自己正为前所未有的失态而崩溃，这句话也就成了耻辱的调笑。

他自暴自弃地回答：“你要做就快点……别拖了！”

黑魔早就硬得发胀，没有直接插进去完全凭着不愿让恋人难受的良知，现在被白魔用带着哭腔的训斥催促，也就没了客气的理由。

他其实应该早些注意到的，但湿热的肠壁绞得太紧，在浅处抽插只能勾起更多的贪欲，他被本能牵得头脑发热，连那些紧绷肌肉的拒绝都被视作诱人的邀请，性器层层推平褶皱，直埋进深处，甚至动了几下才意识到犯了大错。

白魔被干得脸色发白，只觉得自己被钉在性器上受刑，眼泪让他看不清黑魔的脸，隐约听见对方问他疼不疼。他没了矜持，声音里带着委屈：“……痛得要命。”

想也如此，手指进不到的深处还是干涩的，禁不起这么直接而粗暴的操干。但现在木已成舟，除了用性器把润滑带到里面也无计可施。黑魔不敢俯身，怕进到里面让白魔更疼，只能安慰地抚摸白魔的腰侧，揉搓乳晕，希望这些小小的刺激能替他分散一些痛楚。

室内一时只有白魔压抑的喘息，他努力地调整呼吸，让后穴放松下来——否则只是给两个人施加痛苦。他挡着眼睛，手臂皮肤的凉意让发热的头脑清醒了几分，甚至让他感到了一丝难以言喻的满足，好像做爱是恋人间必须完成的一件仪式，只有这样才能完整。

他对黑魔苦笑，话因喘息而断断续续：“你知道吗，现在，我觉得很开心。”

黑魔没有回答，只握住他的手，和他十指相扣。两人的交合处在小幅度的抽插间发出细微的水声。

白魔继续说，好像这是什么遗言而非爱语：“对了，我想到一件事……我是不是忘了说，我爱你？”

“我也没说过，”黑魔平静地回答，看着白魔被泪珠打湿犹如荆棘的睫毛，“我爱你。”

“这好狡猾。”白魔觉得黑魔在这种地方简直惜字如金，他笑了一秒，回答，“我也爱你。”

四周响起水珠落在滚烫的铁板上发出的嗤嗤细响，又像千万只蚂蚁在地底行军，而他们是躲在果壳内倾听的两个更微不足道的生命。原来在两人未曾察觉的时刻，漆黑的海浪已经卷走了月轮，从无限城为他们一路送行至近郊的阵雨又追了上来，整座城市仿佛在黑夜中隐隐啜泣。

他们在看不见的雨夜中拥抱，分享着疼痛和快乐。那盏搁在地上的昏黄提灯只能模糊地映照出爱人的身体，黑魔盯着白魔汗湿的脖颈看，不禁觉得很像洁白的天鹅，弧度优美而纤细，脆弱得几乎让人产生破坏欲。

密密麻麻的快感逐渐取代了疼痛，而后又变成了比疼痛更令人难耐的刑具。白魔的两条腿都被黑魔捞着往性器上压，顶得太深了他甚至只能放下尊严求饶，但黑魔并不理会，好像只想让他被撞出难堪的呻吟声。

他不知道黑魔在想什么，又仿佛能从粗暴的动作中感到对方的不安——于是他擅自理解为他们在担心同一件事情。他向黑魔伸出双手，对方犹豫了一下，将手放到他能触碰到的距离。

于是白魔拉着黑魔的手腕，将他的双手引到自己的下腹，而后是腰侧、胸膛、脖颈，最后是面庞，一件亲自引导所有者检查的礼物。他抬眼望着黑魔，对方同样沉默地注视着他。

“我把自己交给你。”白魔的语气好像这话并不意味着臣服，而是一条法令，“所以你也应该对我袒露你的一切，包括欲望，不是吗？”

于是黑魔将手按上了白魔的脖颈。感到身下这个人的喉结在拇指下随着呼吸和吞咽而滑动——这个人，自己正在操的人，无限城的白魔法师间谍，自信仰到行为都截然不同之人，说把自己全都交给他，包括自由、爱欲乃至生命。

他的手指摩挲着那片皮肤，赖以为生的空气在血肉包裹的管道中流动，白魔平淡地看着他，像要证明自己所言非虚。黑魔故意撞了一下白魔的敏感点，那张面无表情的脸马上诚实地泛起红潮，脖颈的肌肉也随之在自己手下收缩又放松。

他就这样掐着白魔的脖子干他。白魔的表情很快溃不成军，在缺氧的桎梏下不停地涌出泪水和涎液。窒息时仿佛时间的流速都变慢了，死亡也是这样缓缓流淌直至静止的吗？至少此刻的快感被拉得绵长，仿佛振动的琴弦，所有刺激都如余音般反反复复地回荡在躯体里。

但即使是理智被本能吞没的时刻，白魔也没有喊停。

他在无意识的情况下被黑魔操射了，黑魔没有察觉到落在自己小腹上的那点微凉的液体，他因自己完全控制的这具身体而头脑发热，一下下干得更狠，白魔渐渐微弱下来不成调的呻吟也只令他的控制欲烧得更盛，所以他只觉得后穴突然咬得很紧，颤动着吮出了他的精液。

他这才稍微冷静下来，赶紧松开手，白魔原本光洁的脖颈被他掐出一片红痕，淤青像一条狰狞的项圈，看样子要几天才能消掉。

氧气重新涌入肺部，白魔虚弱地咳了几声，对上黑魔满是歉意的眼睛。白魔笑了笑，开口发现声音是嘶哑的：“别……咳、别在意。”他勾着黑魔的下巴示意对方凑过来，黑魔会意，尽可能温柔地吻上白魔的嘴唇，收到恋人几声短促的低笑，几乎融进雨声里。

温存时黑魔突然想到了什么，拍拍白魔的肩示意他看着自己。白魔不解其意，转过头认真地盯着他。黑魔反倒被这份专注弄得尴尬起来，犹豫了两秒，对白魔说：“…… _我喜欢你。_ ”

白魔愣了愣，他说的是无限城语。用母语所说的告白好像总能更妥帖地流进心里，毕竟是来到人世的第一个瞬间就听见的，张口所说出的第一种语言。

白魔意外了两秒，想到刚才的事，有了调侃的灵感：“要不要我教你怎么说‘我爱你’？”

“……”黑魔沉默，随即报复道，“你也可以和我说说你高潮的时候说的无限城语是什么意思。”

白魔不禁想用枕头捂死这个人。

两人并肩躺着闹了一会儿，逐渐安静下来。雨声潇潇，传到地下室的只剩沉闷的残响。白魔随手拿了枕巾，捏住一角，轻柔地给黑魔擦掉脸上的汗：“对了，信里有什么事吗？”

黑魔想了想，回答：“饮食店说近日物资紧张，按我支付的订金，以后恐怕没有海鱼送来了，问我要不要加钱。”尽管玛哈背靠大海，沿海而居的大都是捕鱼为业的平民，大都被抓去充军了。即使黑魔是独居，身为贵族后裔总不可能亲自采买，食品都是按季度提前支付，由人定期送到府上。白魔从这话里听出时局的变化，不免担忧地问：“那你要怎么办？”

隔着一层布料，能感到温热的手指在眼窝处游移，像一只轻盈的鸟雀，在花枝间跳动也不会惊落一瓣，黑魔半眯着眼睛，享受着恋人的贴心照料：“不怎么办，你很喜欢吃海鱼吗？那再买就是。”

无限城附近也只有淡水河，虽然称不上吃不惯海味，白魔也无所谓日后的菜单里有什么。但他忍不住往手上加了点力，像给不听话的猫洗脸：“你明知道我问的不是这个意思。我是说你将来要怎么办？……我们要怎么办？”

战争的脚步已经或轻或重地响了数百年，人们疲惫而惶恐地担忧终曲何日响起。而他们偏偏在这暴风雨的中心彼此依偎，即使不知道明天会如何撕裂一切。

但白魔选错了询问的时机，被温存的甜蜜充盈的大脑，总是充满了浪漫而无畏的英雄主义，看不见可能的死亡、分离和背叛，即使它们比天上的繁星更多，爱人的眼里也只有唯一的明月。所以答案只可能是——

“那我只能不顾一切地实现我们的理想，为了和你永远在一起。”

黑魔微笑着，抚摸他柔顺的发丝。


	14. 幕间

14-幕间

黑魔法师没有告诉白魔法师的是，他用一件无关紧要的小事掩饰了最令他在意的事情。在那堆信件中有一封没有寄件地址的古怪来信，连内容都写在一张随手撕下的书扉页上。信中标记了一个所有玛哈人都耳熟能详的地点，以及不那么广为人知的某间暗室的密码和日期。让他心神不宁的是信上的字迹和落款，签名只用了一个首字母，来自他最熟悉不过的人。这封粗糙而隐晦不清的信要么是匆忙写就，要么是力求掩人耳目，或许两者兼有。

他知道那是乖萨尔写的，只是疑惑师长为何突然获得了自由——先前她被软禁在玛哈城内无人知晓的某处，几乎算得上销声匿迹。现在至少有办法偷偷摸摸地写信，黑魔大概能猜到，这必定不是黑魔法师协会的人突然大发慈悲，而是那群偷窃智慧的卑劣之人又要从树上摘取他们无法结出的果实，为此稍作妥协，改善了果树生长的环境而已。

离约定的日期还有数天，黑魔担忧地望着夜空中已亏去小半，状如果核的月亮，旁边的卫月像一条警惕的看门犬，用漆黑的瞳仁注视着人间。

他收回眼神，正和背对窗台而坐的白魔对上眼。要做的事情太多，他到底还是听从了白魔的建议，把那些格式千篇一律的回信交给对方。这些事照理是交给仆役做的，但他习惯了一个人住，只能自己挤时间处理这些麻烦的人情。白魔看不过他天天熬夜，几乎半强迫地拿走了他的印章和信纸。

像是不愿打破夜晚的寂静一般，白魔没有开口，只是笑着打量他，眼神像是询问，又像是单纯的欣赏。

黑魔叹气，出了声才后悔不该给对方担心的理由。果然白魔担忧地望着他，伸手合上打开的印泥。两张拼在一起的桌子太宽，他只能起身走到黑魔身边。

“怎么了？”白魔问他。黑魔仰头，顺着衣衫垂落的褶皱向上望，白魔安静挺拔的站姿像夜里浸润月光的祭坛立柱。这点神圣的遐想在他的眼神碰到白魔脖颈时戛然而止，他上次留的伤痕还没褪干净，一道斑驳的暗红，像凋谢的罂粟花。

“没事……事情太多了，有点累。”黑魔借势环住白魔的腰，脸埋在柔软的布料上，清洁的香味自织物深处缠进呼吸。在白天，自尊绝不会允许他做这个撒娇似的动作，但夜色好像总容易包容人的疲惫和脆弱，他的骄傲暂且隐没到幕后，放任身体在恋人身上寻求一点幼稚但切实的抚慰。

白魔低下头，用手指轻轻梳理黑魔的头发，觉得它们像发光的柔顺草叶。

即使他不出门，也能隐约察知到时局的紧张——战争就是这样，即使躲在锦缎织成的云端，震天的炮火也会在脚底颤动。他回的信大都是应季的问候，但在那些字句美丽的模板后，充满了隐含拉拢或暗示之意的句子。他在那些片段里才认识到黑魔的姓氏，那是个冗长复杂的单词，被贵族们惯用的花体写下来，像一串飞舞的蝴蝶。那些信里不会用名字称呼黑魔，而是叫他家主大人，就像他们问候的那样，他们需要的是没落贵族唯一的后裔。

黑魔对那些邀请嗤之以鼻，让他统一打发了事。末了还担忧地问一句，让你抄那么多无聊的字不太好吧。

好像他真对纷乱的局势毫不在意，好像他真相信，只要他在暗中坚持努力，明面上的战火迟早有一天会消失。白魔摸索着，把黑魔两鬓的头发搁到耳后，手掌抚过下颌和柔韧的耳屏，温热的指腹轻轻抵着发凉的耳垂。黑魔下意识地往那丝热意的方向靠了靠，白魔忍不住低笑，觉得像一只爱蹭人手的小动物。

白魔也清楚，黑魔不会是那么天真的人，即使他做了要与自己永远一起生活的承诺。但眼下，他帮不上什么大忙，更不愿用那些他自己都没有答案的话题去火上浇油。比如，假如更大规模的战争不可避免，是战还是逃，逃又能逃到哪里去，战又怎么活着回来。

白魔想着，忍不住自己也叹了口气。他们可以说已经获得了此生从未得到过的幸福，纯净如第一片雪，像闪光的宝石，接下来的日子却要时刻担心被经过的乌鸦夺走。

这次轮到黑魔安慰他。他的手被紧紧握住，整个人被往下拉，白魔趔趄一下，只能俯下身接受这个吻。黑魔刚开始的确抱着哄人的意思，轻柔地描绘着恋人嘴唇的形状。白魔有些怔然地望着他，水光粼粼的眼里沉着鸦羽似的忧虑，他想擦掉那些盘旋着不详的影子。

所以他逐渐加深了这个吻。坐着的姿势稍嫌用不上力，他只能把白魔往自己这里带，仰头仿佛渴水的飞蛾啜饮花瓣中的露水。绯红逐渐攀上白魔的脸，弯腰的姿势让他不太舒服，又被黑魔搅得无心调整。两人终于分开的时候白魔已经忘了先前的忧思，被黑魔注视着他的热切眼神看得心慌意乱。

黑魔往前挪了几寸，腾出一只手把他往身上揽。白魔犹豫一阵，还是坐了上去。不算宽敞的椅子要坐两个人就拥挤得很，体温在交叠的大腿上彼此交融，构筑一个只有二人知晓的世界。白魔扶着黑魔的肩膀吻他的眼睫，感到对方的手探进上衣，顺着脊背一路抚摸下来。身体像是在爱欲的火焰中燃烧的糖块，甜蜜地失去形状，融为一体，连香气都在煎熬中变得复杂，直到化为焦苦的一团。

没人顾虑这里本是该做什么的地方，或许第二天清晨看到桌上未完成的工作和满地狼藉会感到惭愧。但现在又有谁在意呢？也许明天都不会来了，又或者明天最好不要来。

白魔被黑魔擦拭的动作弄醒，迷迷糊糊地反手，碰到对方捏着湿巾的手。黑魔没想到他会醒，有点尴尬地停下手：“把你吵醒了。”白魔笑了笑，身下是柔软的床。黑魔做起来总像要故意弄坏他一般凶狠，小事上却细心得近乎小心翼翼。

洗漱完，白魔没在客厅和书房找到黑魔，桌椅已经收拾得整整齐齐，不至于让人脸红。他转了一圈，意外地看到黑魔在厨房忙活。

“在干什么？”白魔凑过去，发现黑魔竟然在做点心，正在往切好擀开的剂子里填果酱。听见他的声音，黑魔就摊开手，沾了面粉的手里一只包得歪歪扭扭的小圆饼。“在做早饭。”黑魔回答，“……心血来潮而已。”

白魔洗了手去帮忙，黑魔一看就是没做过什么家事的少爷，但他也好不到哪里去。好在他至少在无限城捏过恶魔砖块的泥坯，很快熟悉了面团的手感。两人到底不是熟练工，包完这些馅漏得呲牙咧嘴的圆饼，早已过了早饭的时间。

果酱全都用完了，面团倒剩了不少。黑魔正犹豫要不要扔掉，白魔问：“这些不要了吧？”

黑魔点头，白魔就伸手把那些碎面团揉到一起：“那给我吧。”

黑魔不解其意地同意，把圆饼塞进烤炉。他不想一个人待在客厅，就去取了纸笔。回来时看见白魔坐在厨房的木桌边，正把那团面捏成某种形状。

他走近了看，做馅饼的面团比较柔软，捏不成多立体的形状，也容不下多少细节，但还是能看出是个带翅膀的人形。白魔还用木签在翅膀上刻了羽毛的纹理，画上闭目的表情。

“……这是什么？”

白魔回答：“你不知道吗？这是传说中经常出现的天使……”他顿了顿，问：“难道是我捏得太难看了？”

“这倒没有。”黑魔否认。

他答得太老实，白魔反而笑起来：“无限城经常用这些古典小说中的形象打造巨像兵，一方面是神圣的装饰品，一方面嵌入作为魔力来源的宝石，就可以当作武器使用。”

“不愧是故意将魔法命名为白魔法的无限城。”黑魔随口说，知道白魔不会因这些调侃生气，“连巨像兵都是以与恶魔模样的妖异相反的形状雕刻的。”

“唔……”白魔想了想，“不过也有例外吧。虽然现在不怎么使用了，但无限城里还留有几百年前的恶魔墙，那倒是和妖异长得差不多，通身漆黑，长着蝙蝠似的翅膀，还有狰狞的爪子。”

黑魔被这话题引起了兴趣：“那是白魔法建立初期的产物吗？”

白魔点点头：“对，离现在已经很远了。但恶魔墙本身不具有任何白魔法，连初级魔法师都可以制造。当然，不是一面墙那么大的，烧制几块砖，用魔法让它们动起来还是很简单的。”他回忆起魔法基础课上自己的造物，不免带了笑意，“说起来，连那些砖块上都有恶魔的尾巴和翅膀。” 但年少时的白魔的确在仰望那些刻有模糊字迹的恶魔墙时感到了一丝恐惧，一半是因为雕塑可怖的长相，一半是因为它们与神圣的都城格格不入，却又真实地存在于这座城市的中心。

“虽然原理是一样的，都是驱使魔法的守护者，”黑魔缓缓道，“但选择以什么样的外形示人，完全取决于制造者的意愿。” 在白魔法建立的初期，人们在修筑防御工程时是否参考了他们的敌人，这些在漫长历史中湮灭了的真相已经无迹可寻。

“啊，确实。在我学习白魔法的时候，已经很少制造新的石像鬼了，”白魔轻轻抚摸着桌上用面团捏成的双翼人形，白色的面粉沾在指腹上，“新的守护者石像大都是这种模样。也有身着铠甲，手持剑盾的天使，叫‘基路伯’。”

黑魔还想问，猛然想到了烤炉内的小圆饼。点心的香气早已充溢了房间，但两人在其中待了太久，已经闻不出那股甜味。

两人匆忙把迟到的早餐端上餐桌，好在发现得早，只是卖相差了些，外壳烤成了焦糖色，勉强不算失败品。等点心放凉的空档里黑魔想到茶还没泡，正准备摇铃时被白魔看到了，令他莫名其妙有种被抓个正着的心虚感。

“我来吧。”白魔想问茶具在哪，料想黑魔这副样子也不可能知道，就蹲下身在橱柜中寻找，“这样也算是做了一顿饭了，即使以后……”他想说即使以后发生什么变故也能自理生活，又意识到这话对黑魔来说实在不吉利，一时想不到怎么圆，就尴尬地沉默下来。

“即使以后我们流离失所，也不至于饿死。”黑魔替他把话说完，顺手取下茶叶罐，安静地看白魔放置杯碟。阳光亲吻他的发丝，把壶中的茶汤映成红玉般的赤色。这样确实有种平凡生活的错觉，好像魔法从未在两人的世界中出现过，他们是两个凡事都要亲力亲为的普通人。曾经黑魔觉得没有魔法天分的平民过的简直是虫豸不如的日子，现在他反而隐约觉得，可能所谓的天赋才是一种诅咒。

他想得入神，窗外突然传来一阵拍击声。他回过头去，看见一个满面是血的人。白魔也看见了，被这不速之客吓得打翻了手中的糖罐。那个人见有了回应，更大力地拍打着玻璃窗，嘴里含含糊糊地叫：“救救我……求你了，救救我！”

黑魔匆匆交待白魔不要出来，就从正门绕出去查看。等他走到厨房的窗前，那人已经被两个玛哈魔法师押住，已经用了束缚手脚的咒术，却仍嫌不够似的，还加了沉默的法术。那人像哑巴一般，发出咿咿呀呀的哀求声，惊恐地看着黑魔。

黑魔冷冷地问：“这是怎么回事？”

那两个魔法师看装扮便知是低级官员，见状赶紧道歉：“非常抱歉，大人。这是个违抗兵役的贱民，追捕他的过程中不知怎么就逃进了您的花园里……”他想说大门忘了加锁，又深怕这话惹怒黑魔，只得继续，“惊扰您了，我们马上离开。”

黑魔瞟了那人一眼，见他衣衫褴褛，皱眉问：“这人是魔法师吗？”

官吏回答：“不，他是渔村出身的，在玛哈城内行商。”说是行商，也没有商人会穿得这般破烂，黑魔清楚那不过是苦力好听些的叫法。

满身脏污的男人看向黑魔，泪水在他尘土密布的脸上冲出两条黑痕，他疯狂地摇着头，似乎寄希望于黑魔能将他解救下来。黑魔本想置评一句，已经到了要让丝毫不会魔法的人去战场送死的地步了吗，但见他悲哀的眼神，终究闭上了嘴。

不该给他虚假的希望，至少在死时，怀着单纯的恨意，比心知自己曾经收到过垂怜要好得多吧。

黑魔想，如果他只是个身份单纯的贵族，倒也不是不可以用缺个仆役的借口留下这人，不过给这两个官吏一些好处而已。但偏偏他有那么多不能令人知晓的工作，而且那男人还看见了白魔……凡人都难抗拒告密的诱惑，他无论如何不能冒这个险。这些秘密原本都是为了将这男人一般的人从战争中解放出来，但当他们活生生地站在他眼前亟待拯救，他却只能说：

“明白了，把他带走吧。”他听见自己冷如坚冰的声音。

男人好像被抽走了全身的力气，任凭两个魔法师像拖行尸体般拽着他走了。黑魔回头看了一眼，从大门到窗台一路留着暗红的血迹，他一定是没在门口得到回应，才一路惊慌地试图寻找有人的房间。墙上血淋淋的手印像一条无人回应的求救信，凄惨地融化成一道无关紧要的红痕。

回到屋里，茶和饼都凉了。黑魔向白魔解释了刚刚发生的事情，白魔沉默许久，只能轻轻地说：“这不是你的错。你只是……没有选择了而已。”


	15. 传承

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出土文物：存稿

15-传承 

风声猎猎，黑魔法师将衣领往上拉了拉。吊桥上，与桥下的白妙河同样湍急的风撕碎了水与雾的边界，乳白色的湿气如草叶背后的露水般沾在他未被眼罩遮蔽的左眼周围。料峭寒风让他眨了眨眼，仿佛想借此拭去尚未褪尽的淡蓝夜色。时而散逸时而聚拢的雾霭吞没了桥对面的风景，他只隐约看到有两位士兵，像两尊发灰的石像。

吊桥并未在他经过时发出任何声音，就像对岸的建筑一般不可撼动。先前不甚真切的人影终于清晰起来，黑魔法师右手边的士兵拦住他，示意他出示证件。

黑魔从口袋中抽出通行证，那上面由黑魔法师会统一施加了术式，革制的封面上由魔法师本人的血烙了符文，只会对本人的以太产生反应。他抬起指尖，魔力注入刻痕中，繁复的法阵随即亮起，证明他正是上面白纸黑字地写着姓名的高位魔法师。

卫兵点点头，侧身叩击沉重的大门。门内的机关应声而动，缓缓打开。

走进大厅，这座墙面厚重的大楼也和玛哈大部分市政建筑一样，由上质的砖石砌成，来自五湖四海的原石在亚菲姆平原上被一视同仁地挑选、切割、烧灼，最终砌成权力的一部分。四壁交叉的纹路向天顶延伸，像没有尽头的螺旋。行色匆匆的黑魔法师们穿梭其中，没有人关心不速之客。

他不是第一次来，熟门熟路向建筑深处走去。走廊内的阴冷仿佛并非来自空气，而是自砖缝之间渗出的某种液体，随着他的脚步逐渐从脚底缠上身体。他竭力不去思考即将发生的事情，不安只会徒增破绽，反正无论要发生什么，都像指针转向下一秒一般无可避免，他只需要，也只能等待。

建筑内大部分的空间都用于修筑机关和暗道，若有人用心观察，会发现内部实际可供行走的空间比表面少了许多。墙上绘着十二神的彩绘镶嵌画，黑魔在沙利亚克的画像前驻足。一道闪电般瞬息即逝的光从他的杖尖射入墙面，墙后随即传来沉重的机械运作声，知识神的卷轴一分为二，暗门在他面前徐徐开启。

只容一人通过的楼道内点着长明的蓝紫色魔焰，黑魔心不在焉地想，据说尼姆的神庙内也有暗门，是由魔力还是机关驱动的呢……不必思考该在什么时候停下脚步，玛哈人自傲的魔法机关会保证每位来访者只会走到他们该去的地方。

一扇门突兀地映入眼帘。他推开门，扑面而来的温暖香气令他愣了一瞬。

有着朝霞般浅粉头发的女魔法师坐在火炉边，微笑地看着他。

“你总是很准时。”乖萨尔说。

黑魔打量着这间明亮的房间，从陈设上来说，不仅不像囚室，甚至比绝大部分玛哈人的居所更加豪华。烛光摇曳，玛瑙红的大理石桌面上摆着的洁白瓷盘和茶具，像冬夜的茶话会般温馨。乖萨尔不紧不慢地倒着茶，赤红的茶汤注入杯中，像一面澄澈的红铜镜子，映着女魔法师娴静的侧脸。

黑魔克制着皱眉的冲动——外面是清晨，这房间却因为没有窗户而粉饰出一派冬夜的景象，像嵌在巨大建筑内的一方人造的幻象。

他沉默地摘下帽子，扯松了在温暖的室内过于拘谨的领子——就像过去他走进乖萨尔的工房，准备开始一天的学习时一样。

“现在给政治犯的居住条件这么优渥了吗？”他跳过了浪费时间的问候，漫不经心地问。

乖萨尔闻言一笑：“我是重要的囚犯嘛，至少不会在吃穿上为难我。”她将茶端到黑魔面前，黑魔瞥见液面上映着自己紧绷的脸。黑魔法师会从不进行毫无道理的恩赦，这舒适的居住条件背后必然存在某种交易。

“这次为什么喊我来？而且还是由黑魔法师会正大光明地送信。”

“你应该已经有所想法了吧，说说你的猜测。”

黑魔在心底叹气，细细算来，他和乖萨尔已经有数月未见了，作为师长想试试弟子的能力也情有可原。但他也疑心，是即将开口的事情过于重大，才使得乖萨尔不得不以这种问话来试探自己的心理。

“您看起来比上次见面时精神多了，按照黑魔法师协会的脾气，您必然是向他们作了某些妥协——或者说，你们双方达成了某种协议才会换来现在的处境。而今天您是要告诉我这协议的内容。而且我猜它非常重要……”黑魔环顾四周，“否则您不必支走凯特西。”

“不错。关于这件事，我不希望别人在场。凯特西虽然是使魔，也难免会有自己的想法……”乖萨尔放下茶杯，似乎下了重大的决心，从桌上堆叠的书中精准地抽出一本，递给黑魔，“具体的内容你可以回去再看。简单来说，我将和黑魔法师会共同举行一场妖异召唤仪式。”

黑魔一愣，有一瞬间，他以为漫长的囚禁终于让女魔法师改变了立场，下一秒他为自己的揣测感到羞耻：这怎么可能呢？于是他安静地等待乖萨尔继续。

乖萨尔显得有些为难，她沉吟了两三秒，终于开口：“……关键在于，我们要召唤的是迪亚波罗斯。”

“……我没有记错的话，那是仅存于记载中的第一阶的妖异吧。”黑魔极力压抑着出言讥讽的冲动，事实上，倘若对面的人不是乖萨尔，他一定会将提出这个主意的人挖苦一顿，“历史上只有亚拉戈帝国召唤过第一阶的妖异暗黑之云，从事实上来看，无论仪式本身成功与否，国家都灭亡了不是么。”

“不，高层决定召唤迪亚波罗斯并非是想用于战争，而是想作为威慑。……简单来说，他们想要休战。”乖萨尔顿了一下，似乎亲口说出休战二字后增添了这件事的真实性。

“想要和平却通过武力来实现吗？也对，玛哈之前已经做得太过火了吧，不仅用夜魔人暗杀高层，甚至连平民都不放过……现在再摆出屈从的样子，只怕会被愤怒的白魔法师们赶尽杀绝吧。”

乖萨尔点点头：“所以在终幕之前，还需要演一场糟糕的戏码，让收场显得合情合理。”

“那，”黑魔迟疑地开口，“即使黑魔法师会的家伙终于开窍了，仪式本身要怎么办？我们现在最多不过使唤些妖异中的贵族，像迪亚波罗斯这样只在典籍中有过记载的东西，我们甚至不知道它是否真实存在！”

“关于这点……”乖萨尔点点桌上的计划书，“举行仪式的方法、咒文、法阵的绘制方法，乃至所需的水晶数量和附魔药水的配方，全都写在这里面了。”

黑魔端详着那本黑色封面的书，它是崭新的，边缘整齐，刻痕清晰，打开一定会散发出一阵新鲜油墨的气味。同时也意味着内里的文字经过了多方审议考察，值得相信，且不可动摇。

“……又是那个来路不明的消息么。”他忽然问。

乖萨尔叹气：“没错，和以前那几回一样，虽说黑魔法师会里不缺魔法理论方面的人才，要在短时间内研究出如此完善的方法也不太可能。这计划更像是某人或者某个组织直接提供给高层的，虽然这么说，但一切只是我们的猜测。”

黑魔脸色阴沉：“如果有组织掌握着如此丰富详实，近乎超人的知识，很难相信他们只是袖手旁观而不想在这乱世中分一杯羹……”除非他们想要的是混乱本身，这个想法在黑魔脑海中一闪而过，又很快被他弃置：如果想要世界陷入战乱，又何必想办法促成和平呢？

“我们也对此调查过，但没有任何踪迹不是么。这次黑魔法师会同意我叫你来，主要是想拜托你一件事。”

黑魔抬起头。乖萨尔读出他眼中的疑问，解释道：“当然，是我提出由你负责这件事的。我不可能让整个计划中全是黑魔法师会的人，他们也清楚这是必要的让步。”

黑魔感到自己的心跳隐隐加快，答案在命运的蚕蛹中呼之欲出。

“你想……”

“我想让你保管契约石。”乖萨尔平静地说。

妖异的世界与人类社会不同，阶级只由力量本身决定。要役使最高阶层的强大妖异，自然需要实力与之相对的大魔法师。尽管在玛哈乖萨尔的名字人尽皆知，论实际地位她不过只有个被架空了权力的虚职，但在召唤迪亚波罗斯这件事上，没有身据庞大魔力的她担任足以令妖异的臣服的契约者，其他人再努力也是枉然。

除此之外，想让迪亚波罗斯这样体量庞大的妖异现形于物质界，还需要用大量魔力撕开世界与世界间的缝隙，创造足以让妖异通过的门。单凭人体本身蕴含的以太做到这点无异于用一滴水浸润整片沙漠，因此黑魔法师会准备了充足的水晶和“能高效转换环境以太的魔器”。

“那是什么？”黑魔指着这行小字问。

乖萨尔撇嘴：“他们说是亚菲姆的东面挖掘出的亚拉戈遗物，能够轻易将物质中的以太转化为方便魔法师使用的形式，但究竟是什么只能到时候再看了。”

打开异界之门后，就如同和任何妖异签订契约一样，乖萨尔将作为代表与迪亚波罗斯结下协助玛哈实现和平的约定。这之后，便是指挥它向无限城耀武扬威，尽量温和地促成休战的目的。

“有关第一阶妖异的记载很少，我翻阅了灵灾前的古代圣典，就和阿里奥克那样的第五阶妖异能指挥没有智识的飞行妖异，贵族阶层的妖异能自行召唤低级妖异一样，想来迪亚波罗斯也能用自己的力量请来更多虚无界的住民……”乖萨尔皱眉，她并不希望古代帝国的妖异大军在玛哈重演——玛哈人本身投入战场的妖异就可称为泛滥成灾了。

“我们要做的事有很大风险，任何一个环节都可能出错。但归根结底，迪亚波罗斯也就是个妖异，破坏契约石便可切断它与物质界的联系。”乖萨尔郑重其事地说，“所以我想把契约石交给你，倘若我无法控制妖异，或是情况有变，你就破坏它，结束这场仪式。”

“这一切是值得的。”乖萨尔轻轻说。凝聚在黑魔心头的浓雾般的忧虑忽而被吹散了一丝，他想到这场仪式的成功会意味着什么，他的父母乃至前几代玛哈人都未曾见过的和平会如渗透云层的阳光般再次照耀这片水草丰茂的平原，在这个流光溢彩的未来里，他能永远拥抱他所爱之人，而不必担心幻梦如冰雕般易碎。

他双唇颤抖，仅仅想象这样的幻梦都令他又惊惧又向往，他小心翼翼地藏起自己的激动和忧虑，回答说：“我明白了，老师。”


End file.
